Lagrimas e sangue
by Anne W
Summary: Ela tinha finalmente resolvido deixar tudo e seguir a sua vida...ele tinha se juntado com aqueles que um dia foram seus inimigos...agora os dois estão juntos, mas o perigo é ainda maior, e as verdades estão se revelando...mas o que eles podem fazer?
1. Chapter 1: O esconderijo

1°Capitulo: Esconderijo.

Eu sabia que não poderia mais seguir, aquelas mentiras contadas por mim iria cair aos meus pés. Porem por sorte nada disso aconteceu, consegui sair daquilo tudo antes mesmo disso acontecer. Porem agora eu tinha que ter uma razão verdadeira de esta indo para onde meus pés me levava, pensei diversas vezes em contar para os dois que fora um engano, que nada daquilo que descrevia nas cartas acontecera, contudo para fazer tal coisa eu mesma tinha que aceitar que fizera errado em mentir, coisa que sabia que não aconteceria.  
Os meus pés pararam diante parede onde supostamente fica a casa dos Black, nem sabia como tinha conseguido força para chegar ate ali, mas conseguira e isso era o que importava.Pequei a minha varinha e bati na parede, murmurei as palavras que havia dois anos atrás me ensinado, e surpreendentemente todo o prédio começou a se mover e entre o numero 11 e 13 surgiu à casa de numero 12.Dei um suspiro de alivio, ate tinha pensado que a mágica de tal local havia mudado depois daquele longo ano.  
Com a mão tremula encostei-se à maçaneta da porta, a abri cuidadosamente, afinal nem sabia ao certo se os habitantes do lugar eram amigos ou inimigos.  
Uma voz conhecia de anos invadiu o meu ouvido, quando dei o primeiro passo para adentrar a obscura casa.  
-quem esta ai?  
Meu coração acelerou, minha mão tremeu ainda mais, dei um passo para trás pronta para sair dali, mas me reprimi por tal coisa, afinal se fosse ele mesmo tinha que enfrentar e falar poucas e boas para o mesmo e descobrir o que estava ele fazendo ali.  
Fechei a porta atrás de mim e olhei para direção que vinha a voz.  
-Hermione Granger.-disse com voz firme, já com a varinha em punhos, numa mão que não queria parar de tremer.  
-Granger?-ouvi-o perguntar com uma voz seca.  
Pensei sinceramente em lhe responder que sim, mas no lugar de fazer isso dei mais dois passos em direção a escada, a fim de subir na mesma, ou ver se estava realmente certa.  
Mas meus passos foram impedidos, antes mesmo de dá-los...

O vento de inverno tocou-lhe a face, fazendo seu corpo todo estremecer, ele sabia para onde estava indo, mas não tinha certeza se queria ir.Porem entre ficar em sua confortável casa, mas o primeiro lugar onde o encontrariam e ficar num lugar de aparência medonha, mas segura. Preferiu optar pela a casa segura...

O rapaz de pele pálida e olhos acinzentados passou sua mão sobre os cabelos desalinhados, por conta do vento brincava com o mesmo.Sua aparência era assustadora, nem parecia o rapaz esnobe de um ano atrás, que fazia questão de esfregar na cara de quem qualquer um a sua riqueza e o quando era "feliz" por causa da mesma. Mas os tempos tinham mudado, ele não tinha mais a riqueza que sua nobre família possuía. E só tinha onde se esconder por causa de uma única pessoa, a mesma que ele fez questão de odiar durante seus anos em Hogwarts, o adorável "santo Potter".  
Contudo a sua duvida ainda lhe invadia, não tinha a plena certeza que estava indo para lugar certo, tinha uma terrível impressão que a casa "maravilhosa" que Potter descrevera a ele, era na verdade uma armadilha a fim de pegá-lo.  
Todavia, era melhor ser pego pelo lado bonzinho do que pelo o dos vilões. Onde certamente ele teria uma morte terrível.  
Ele passou pela segunda vez sua mão em seus cabelos, dando em seguida um suspiro longo.Ele estava encostado naquela maldita cabine telefônica a mais de uma hora, e nem sinal da "testa rachada".  
Estava começando a achar que seus esforços em ir ate ali, fora em vão. Afinal ele correra perigo para chegar ao encontro, teve que viajar como os trouxas, trem e táxi. Pois aparatar tornara perigoso, principalmente depois que Voldemort estava por de trás do ministério.  
Ele voltava a se perguntar se não era melhor voltar para sua casa, morrer era uma questão de tempo mesmo, então era melhor adiantar o trabalho. Ele se desencostou da cabine pensando sinceramente nesta hipótese, já que desde que recebera a carta de Potter, achara tudo muito patético, nem entendia o por que do mesmo querer ajuda-lo. Teria ele esquecido o que acontecera no final do ano letivo de um ano atrás, os anos de atormento e os acontecimentos em sua casa?  
Sabia que isso era pouco provável que acontecera, mas em meio a varias explicações essa era mais lógica, ou essa, ou poderia ser o fato que Potter era realmente um santo. Porem isso sem duvida não poderia ser, por essa razão que ele ficara com a primeira opção.  
Quando ele já estava cruzando a esquina, ouviu alguém lhe chamar, a voz era terrivelmente familiar.  
Ele suspirou numa mistura de alivio e raiva. E virou-se para o mesmo.  
-o que deu em você? Queria que eu morresse aos poucos aqui? Sabia que...  
-pare de reclamar Malfoy, você tinha que está agradecido, afinal eu darei a você um abrigo, não é mesmo?-disse o moreno com uma expressão de poucos amigos.  
O loiro nada disso, apenas fechou a cara com desgosto, engolindo o seu próprio orgulho.  
-vamos logo, não podemos perder tempo, ficou sabendo que a sua mansão já era?-disse Harry com certo desprezo, por conta talvez dos anos de atormento que sofrera na mão do rapaz a sua frente.  
Draco ficou mais branco, se caso isso fosse possível, olhando o grifinorio pasmo. Querendo achar uma possível fresta que o mesmo estava mentindo, afinal mesmo que os anos que viveram naquele lugar não fora os melhores, tinha mesmo assim recordações felizes. Mas tais, como suas felicidades, tinham se acabado. O loiro respirou fundo e olhou Harry com desdém e disse da forma mais fria que pode.  
-pouco me importa, será que podemos ir Potter?  
O moreno o olhou com curiosidade, jurava que ele iria gritar algo do tipo " a minha mansão não, ela vale muito" mas ao invés disso teve mais uma demonstração da frieza do mesmo.  
-sim, vamos.  
Potter foi à frente o guiando. O moreno sabia do perigo que estava correndo em estar em publico, por isso estava procurando um lugar afastado de olhos curiosos, para então retirar de dentro do seu grosso casaco a capa invisível, e assim se cobrir junto com Malfoy com a mesma e seguir com maior segurança em direção ao esconderijo.  
Tal lugar apareceu minutos depois que se retiraram da esquina, era uma ruela estreita, completamente deserta, onde no fim da mesma ficava uma velha casa, com aparência de abandono.  
Quando os dois se aproximaram do lugar, draco olhou Potter com descrença.  
-que buraco é esse ai? Nem venha me dizer que é aqui que vou...  
-cala a boca e entra aqui em baixo.-disse Harry colocando a capa sobre ele, deixando os braços levantados afim de Draco vê-lo.  
O loiro olhou desconfiado e deu um passo para trás.  
-desculpa Potter, mas ficar coladinho em você não é nenhum sonho para mim.Diferente do que você pensa, eu não tenho uma queda por você.  
-cala boca e entra logo aqui em baixo, e pode ficar sabendo que isso também não será nada prazeroso para mim.  
O loiro deu um sorriso de canto, sem muita expressão verdadeira e fez por fim o que potter pedira.  
Ambos saíram dali pisando um no pé do outro, alem de cotoveladas e socos.  
Porem os dois pararam quando viram uma mulher olhar diretamente para eles com uma certa curiosidade, fazendo os dois pensarem se não estariam com os pés a mostra.Mas para alivio de ambos ela logo desviou seu olhar e seguiu o seu caminho.  
-pare com isso Malfoy antes que alguém descubra a gente.  
Draco resmungou algo como 'eu paro quando eu quiser', porem seguiu o restante do caminho em silencio...

Ficar na escuridão não fora algo prazeroso, e mesmo que Potter dissera para mim que ninguém podia vê essa maldita casa velha. Eu não me arrisquei acender nenhum dia as luzes da mesma, tinha impressão que se o fizesse alguém lá fora poderia me ver.  
Porem o pior de tudo em meio à escuridão, frio e fome, era a terrível sensação de abandono. Potter me trouxera ate aqui, mas depois que saiu pela porta principal, nunca mais voltou.  
Solidão se tornou a minha companhia daquele dia em diante, às vezes me pego falando sozinho, resmungando sobre os acontecimentos anteriores, e analisando se eu terei um futuro depois que a guerra acabar.  
Mas cheguei a uma terrível conclusão, que não chegarei a ter um futuro, afinal está escondido aqui é o meu futuro, o que me resta agora e a piedade da morte para por um fim logo em tudo isso.  
Mas quando esses meus pensamentos me invadiam com certa razão, eu ouvi a porta dos black ser aberta, meu coração acelerou, dei um pulo da cama onde estava sentado, onde sempre ficava observando o nada.E segui para o hall, de onde podia vê a porta principal, mas em meio aquela escuridão toda não consegui ver quem estava ali em baixo, como toda coragem que eu poderia juntar perguntei em voz firme quem ali estava, e para minha surpresa foi uma voz feminina que respondera, e pior, era a voz de Granger, qual pronunciava seu próprio nome.  
-Granger?-perguntei de forma fria, sentindo uma mistura dentro de mim, de alivio, nojo e raiva por aquela ordem de merda mandar uma sangue ruim para me ver. Talvez fora a raiva que dominou primeiro, quando a vi se mover em minha direção. Peguei a minha varinha e mentalizei um feitiço acertando a sangue ruim em cheio.  
Não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la caída naquele chão imundo, quando desci o lance escada que me separava dela.  
Apontei a varinha para ela e me agachei, um perfume floral veio ate o meu nariz, fechei os olhos sentindo uma sensação agradável dentro de mim. Mas os abrindo em seguida, enojado comigo mesmo, por sentir uma sensação tão prazerosa em relação ao um ser tão sujo. Levantei furiosamente e dei um chute na barriga dela, virando seu corpo desacordado. Pude ver a corpo desenvolvido de Granger, a mudança da mesma. Ela realmente se tornara uma bela mulher.  
Dei um suspiro ainda mais raivoso, não conseguindo entender como eu poderia pensar essas coisas em relação aquela sangue ruim. Apontei a minha varinha com firmeza em direção a ela, mas não consegui ataca-la, mesmo ela não tendo como se defender.  
Sentei-me no degrau da escada e a observei, pensando a verdadeira razão de não acabar aquilo logo, talvez o fato de está escondido num lugar que pertence aquele bando de adoradores de trouxas não era um lugar apropriado para realizar esse tipo de coisa. Sem falar que estava de certa forma carente, por conta dos trintas dias sozinho, e por isso ansiava por companhia.  
-não de uma sangue ruim.-disse para mim mesmo a pleno pulmões, afinal não podia ficar de baixo do mesmo teto que aquela nojenta.  
Levantei ainda a olhando, cuspi sobre ela e voltei para o quarto onde estava anteriormente, bati a porta atrás de mim e me joguei sobre a cama.  
-quando ela acordar espero que vá embora.-sussurrei fitando o teto, mesmo sabendo que no fundo eu queria que ela ficasse, afinal ficar sozinho não era uma das melhores coisas para acontecer... 


	2. Chapter 2: O som do Silencio

Abri meus olhos sentindo uma forte dor na barriga e na cabeça, não me lembrava onde estava, só sabia que o chão onde estava caída cheirava vomito, sangue e mofo. Sentei depois de um tempo atordoada, levei a minha mão ate a cabeça sentindo tudo girar.Olhei a escada ao meu lado e lembrei do jato de luz amarela vindo ao meu encontro, foi quando notei que estava na casa dos blacks, onde ao entrar tive uma ótima recepção. Enojada com a visão que tinha daquele chão, levantei apoiando-me na escada.  
Olhei para o piso superior, vendo que o autor daquela terrível dor já não se encontrava ali, pensei se o mesmo não estava armando alguma coisa.Toquei o primeiro degrau da escada com meu pé direito, perdendo o equilíbrio, por conta da tontura que estava sentindo. Voltei para o chão rapidamente, sentindo um dor ainda pior, quando todo o meu corpo tocou o chão com violência.  
Neste mesmo instante a primeira porta que ficava no hall de cima se abriu bruscamente, o vulto lá em cima foi sumindo aos poucos do meu floco de visão...

...

Quando voltei a abri os olhos senti minhas mão atadas, sobre as minhas costas. Sentia um gosto desagradável em minha boca, que só poderia ser sangue.Imaginei que o atacante de quando entrei atacara novamente, sem piedade. Pois a dor se tornara ainda pior, sem falar do frio que sentia por esta naquele chão imundo num dia de inverno como aquele.  
Na minha frente eu enxergava uma parede ainda mais suja que o chão, se caso isso fosse possível.E nas minhas costas ouvia barulhos estranhos, tentei me virar, mas com a dor, e com a mão amarradas isso não foi possível.Dei um suspiro tenso, queria sair daquele lugar, começando a achar que a idéia de ir lá invés de ir ate a toca, foi uma das piores...

...

Hermione olhou o relógio a sua frente, tinha nas mãos duas cartas, as duas eram para a mesma pessoa.Porem cada uma com uma explicação diferente, não sabia o final de sua aventura, portanto não sabia qual carta mandaria.  
Ela se sentou no sofá que tinha naquela sala mal iluminada com velas, sentindo a brisa de primavera que passava pela janela aberta, toca-lhe o rosto.  
Todo o seu corpo estava tremulo, sabia que o desfecho de tudo estava para acontecer, e nada e nem ninguém poderia impedir de algo acontecer, sendo ela boa ou ruim.  
O tic tac do relógio começava a incomodar, ela cruzou suas pernas. E balançando a que estava sobre posta a outra, analisava a situação, a primeira que não conseguira uma verdadeira solução nos livros. Talvez fosse por isso que ela sentia-se derrotada.  
-Hermione?  
A voz dele quebrou o silencio, fazendo a garota se levantar num pulo, vendo o estado deplorável que o mesmo se encontrava.  
-por deus o que aconteceu?-disse ela com a voz embriagada de desespero indo ao encontro dele.  
-acalma-se, seria pior se eu não tivesse voltado.-falou o rapaz indo ate a janela, desviando dos braços dela.  
Hermione sentiu uma hostilidade na voz, mas resolveu não falar sobre isso, tinha que saber da resposta dele. Saber qual carta mandaria, se eles seguiriam dali em diante juntos, ou ela teria que voltar e seguir sozinha.  
-então?-perguntou ansiosa.  
Ele se virou para ela com uma expressão morta no rosto.  
-então o que?-perguntou ele indiferente.  
-o que vamos fazer?-perguntou Hermione já impaciente.-por favor diga logo.  
-ok...

...

O barulho estranho passou depois de um longo tempo ouvindo o mesmo, meu corpo todo tremia, ate mesmo meus dentes. Já tinha começado a chorar, pois o desespero me dominava a cada segundo que ficava ali deitada naquele chão gelado. Em meio aquilo tudo resolvi chamar pelo nome da pessoa, pelo menos quem eu achava que era.  
-malfoy?Malfoy?  
Neste instante ouvi passos em minha direção, em seguida algo batendo violentamente na minha cabeça, fazendo a mesma se encontra com a parede.  
Senti algo escorregar da testa ate o meu rosto, pingando em seguida no chão.Observei o meu sangue se juntar à sujeira da onde estava deitada e se juntar com as minhas lagrimas que aumentara com aquele ato monstruoso.  
Nem preciso dizer que a dor na minha cabeça só pior com aquilo, como também o meu desespero. E invés de ficar quieta, como talvez ele queria que ficasse, eu comecei a se debater, chutava a parede, me jogava de lado a fim de virar, mesmo sentindo que se fizesse isso mais uma fez meu braço quebraria, e comecei a também a gritar.  
E como parecia que naquele dia as minhas idéias estavam sendo as piores, aquela também tinha sido. Afinal o que eu queria era que ele me soltasse, e não que me machucasse como fizera.  
Ele agarrou os meus cabelos, e virou a minha cabeça para direção dele, o rosto pálido e sujo de Draco Malfoy me deu nojo. Ele tinha em seu rosto um largo sorriso debochado, sem duvida estava se divertindo ao me ver daquele jeito.Amarrada, sangrando e chorando.  
-o que foi Granger não consegui se soltar?-perguntou ele ironicamente parta mim, soltando a minha cabeça bruscamente no chão.Fazendo um baque surto, por conta dos cabelos volumosos que ainda possuía.  
Meu ódio por Draco Malfoy se tornara ainda mais viva em meu coração por causa daquilo, queira me soltar dali e pegar a minha varinha e mata-lo. Mas por mais que pulava, chutava e virada mais a corda nos meus braços apertava.  
-se eu fosse você parava com essa cena ridícula, quando mais forçar mais apertado ficara.-disse ele numa voz calma saindo do meu campo de visão.  
-por favor me solta malfoy.-choraminguei para ele.  
Uma cena sem duvida deplorável, só faltava me rastejar aos pés de Draco e lhe pedir por favor, beijar os pés dele e pedir que me soltasse. E uma fração de segundo eu imaginei-me fazendo isso, para então ter a minha liberdade. Mas eu tinha que salvar o pouco de dignidade que ainda restava em mim.  
Contudo não necessitei daquilo, após alguns minutos depois que parei enfim com os escândalos, a corda se soltou.Levantei furiosamente e avancei ate o loiro que estava perto de uma das janelas daquele cômodo úmido e escuro.  
- Como você ousa fazer isso comigo?-eu não queria, mas a minha voz saiu chorosa.  
Malfoy me olhou com um sorriso irônico, e antes mesmo que notasse ele tinha a varinha apontada para mim, encostada na minha barriga.  
-fica longe de mim Granger, você esta com cortes no corpo todo, e a ultima coisa que eu quero e pegar alguma doença sua.-falou ele com deboche, me empurrando com a sua varinha.  
E mesmo que fosse arriscado eu não dei um passo se quer para trás, continuei onde estava, para falar a verdade ate me aventurei a dá um passo em direção a ele.  
-estou avisando sua nojenta! Se dê mais um passo eu mato você.  
Fiquei imóvel, a voz dele me fez sentir um arrepio por todo o corpo. E não queria saber se ele estava dizendo a verdade sim ou não, ate por que para mim a voz dele soara perigoso demais para prosseguir com aquela idéia.  
-bom mesmo.-disse ele abaixando a varinha.  
Foi quando me perguntei onde estaria a minha, pois eu tinha certeza que adentrara com ela em mãos, mas sem duvida ele a tinha pegado, ou talvez não.  
Senti-me esperançosa com isso, mas antes mesmo de formular algum plano maluco para resgatar a minha varinha, enxerguei a mesma alguns passos dali, sobre uma mesa.Percebi que malfoy seguiu meu olhar, e ele rindo disse triunfantemente.  
-pode ir lá pegar, o feitiço que coloquei para proteger a mesa lhe deixar em sérios riscos mesmo.  
-como assim?-deixei escapar, pois a minha curiosidade para descobrir as coisas novas era sempre maior.  
-oras Granger eu pensei que você fosse a sabe tudo, pelo jeito estive enganado, ou será que a sua sabedoria não passa de capas grossas e paginas velha.-disse ele tedioso se encostando na parede, como se aquele bla bla bla todo dele, cansara ate ele mesmo.  
-será que tem como você falar logo que poderá acontecer?-disse me aproximando da mesa, vendo que uma leve nevoa envolvia a mesma.  
-quando você encosta na nevoa seu corpo todo paralisa, sem falar da dor que você sente depois que a paralisação vai embora.-disse ele tranqüilamente em algum lugar atrás de mim, pois eu sentira que ele andara enquanto eu observava a mesa.  
Olhei mais um pouco a minha varinha e me virei, sentindo meu sangue ainda escorrendo da minha testa, levei a minha mão ate o ferimento sentindo uma dor aguda quando meus dedos finos encostou no corte.  
-precisava mesmo de toda aquela violência?-perguntei olhando para ele com raiva.  
-aquilo ainda foi pouco, você merecia morrer, já temos sangue ruins demais...  
Não deixei ele terminar a frase, dei um soco na cara dele, me afastando logo em seguida com medo da reação dele. Qual não foi uma das melhores.  
Ele me empurrou no chão, ajoelhou sobre a minha barriga, me pressionando sobre o piso gélido, como sua varinha em minha garganta.  
-quando você vai perceber que você não pode comigo Granger, o tempo de brincadeiras acabaram, não percebeu isso ainda, não viu a guerra que esta lá fora? Você acha realmente que eu terei dó de você?  
Eu senti todo o peso dele sobre mim, estava já ficando sem ar. E parecia que ele estava pressionando ainda mais meu corpo a fim de me ver sofrer.  
-ma...Ma...-tentei falar, mas nem isso conseguia.  
Levei as minhas mãos ate o joelho dele tentando empurrar ele, mas a força estava me faltando.-por...Por...Fa...  
Senti as minhas lagrimas saírem dos meus olhos, ele me olhou intensamente, e vi o exato momento que a compaixão passou como uma sombra nos olhos dele, fazendo a expressão fria dele mudar para uma mais humana. Ele sem dizer nada se levantou, voltando para a janela, enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego.  
Tossi durante alguns minutos, antes de sentir que todo o ar que necessitava estava de volta aos meus pulmões.  
Sentei ali e comecei a chorar.  
-por favor deixa-me ir embora, não contarei a ninguém que você esta aqui.-disse em meio aos prantos.  
-como assim não contara a ninguém?-dissera ele confuso.  
O olhei tão confusa quando ele, não entendera a pergunta dele. Perguntei-me se ele queria se entregue ou algo assim.Enxuguei a minha lagrimas, e esquecia a dor que estava sentindo, e me levantei o olhando intrigada.  
-vai logo Granger, como assim não contara para ninguém?-perguntou ele rispidamente.  
-você não quer se encontrado, não é?-perguntei o observando, vendo um sorriso vitorioso surgi nos lábios dele, percebendo que tinha acabado de falar algo errado.  
-então ninguém sabe que você esta aqui Granger.-disse ele me olhando maliciosamente.  
Dei um passo para trás, sentindo uma vontade louca de ainda esta debaixo dele quase morrendo por causa da falta de ar.  
-lo...Lo...Lógico que sabem.-gaguejei me afastando ainda mais.  
-não, não sabem, pois se soubessem você iria saber como eu vim para aqui.-informou ele brincando com a varinha enquanto se aproximava de mim.  
-por favor Malfoy, chega.-implorei já me jogando no chão.-você tem razão ninguém sabe que estou aqui, cheguei da Bulgária hoje mais cedo e vim direto para cá.  
-você chegou ontem.-ele me corrigiu, me encarando com desprezo.-lamento lhe informar, mas a sua queda foi bem forte.-disse sorrindo.-mas é uma pena que ninguém sabe que você esta aqui Granger, e uma pena mesmo.-disse ela se agachando na minha frente.  
Senti o meu estomago se revirar, as lagrimas voltaram a cair espontaneamente.  
-eu achava que a característica da maldita grifinoria fosse coragem, que merda de coragem é essa. A única coisa que eu vejo em você é medo e desespero.-falou ele com nojo, cuspindo em seguida no meu rosto.  
Sentia-me a pior pessoa deste mundo, começava a concordar com Malfoy, que maldita grifinoria eu era.  
Levei a minha mão ate o rosto e limpei o cuspe, qual fora misturado com as lagrimas e meu sangue que ainda sai do meu ferimento, mesmo que agora numa menor quantidade.  
Malfoy me observou por um tempo, e com sua cara enojada se levantou voltando para janela.  
Não conseguia me levantar da onde me jogara, parecia se eu fizesse isso cairia no chão e não levantaria mais.E no fundo era exatamente isso que eu queria.Afinal ninguém sabia onde eu estava, todo mundo pensava que eu estava na Bulgária junto com Victor Krum, numa missão da Ordem, a fim de ajudar Harry em suas buscas. Foi só naquele momento que a frase dita por Malfoy me intrigou "pois se soubessem você iria saber como eu vim para aqui."  
Levantei minha cabeça e o encarei, analisando se eu poderia lhe fazer a pergunta.  
-o que foi Granger?-disse ele ainda perto da janela fechada onde havia uma pequena fresta.-por que esta me olhando?-e virou todo o corpo encostando-se à janela.-esta afim que eu continue a lhe bater, não sabia que você gostava dessas coisas.-disse ele sarcasticamente.  
Desviei o meu olhar, mas lembrei da forma que ele falara sobre a minha falta de coragem, voltando então a olha-lo e fazendo logo a pergunta.  
-como você veio parar aqui?

...

Hermione sentiu o vento gélido em seu rosto descoberto, pensava se poderia agüentar o mesmo se andasse mais rápido, mas pelo visto achara errado. Por essa razão que deu graças quando avistou o bar dália negra. Ela entrou no estabelecimento arfante, por conta da sua correria, e se se sentou à mesa perto do bar. Observou o local com desconfiança, o lugar era iluminado por varias velas e uma fraca lâmpada no centro do teto, as quatro mesas redondas de madeira foram distribuídas no pouco espaço que tinha o salão.Uma pequena janela de vidro empoeirado dava para a rua semideserta que tinha a frente do recinto e o bar era a parte mais atraente do lugar, era todo em vermelho e prata, um belo espelho na parede, e copos e garrafas bem organizadas sobre o uma prateleira de vidro sob o espelho.  
Hermione vez um sinal ao barman que logo veio.Ela gentilmente lhe pediu uma cerveja amanteigada. Após o homem se retirar, depois de mirar a garota do pé a cabeça. Ela pegou um livro que trouxera em sua bolsa.  
A única coisa que iria acalmar ela antes do que iria fazer era aquilo. Ela abriu o livro onde estava marcado, retirou a marca-pagina e começou a ler. O assunto tratado naquelas paginas amareladas era extremamente fascinante os olhos curiosos de Hermione.  
Ela só tirara os olhos do mesmo quando a porta do estabelecimento se abriu, nem mesmo quando o barman levara a sua bebida era fizera isso. Mas ao ver que quem entrara não era quem estava esperando voltou para sua leitura. Porem o homem alto de capuz preto e de óculos de sol se sentou a sua mesa, fazendo Hermione se alarmar.  
-acho melhor o senhor procurar outro lugar.-disse ela com a mão na sua varinha.  
-calma Mione sou eu.-disse o homem retirando o capuz e o óculos.  
A garota deu um largo sorriso retirando a sua mão de dentro do casaco onde estava a varinha, e indo ao encontro do amigo o abraçando fortemente.  
-que bom que é você.-disse ela feliz.  
-também estou feliz em lhe ver.-disse ele colocando o capuz e os óculos, após Hermione lhe soltar.  
Ela sentou numa cadeira mais perto que ele, e o olhou com atenção.  
-então qual é o plano?  
O rapaz olhou em volta notando o olhar curioso do barman sobre os dois.  
-primeiro é melhor sairmos daqui.  
Ela olhou em volta e concordou em seguida. Após ela pegar suas coisas os dois se levantaram, mas antes de se aproximar da porta, um grito invadiu o recinto, e a porta diante dos dois explodiu empurrando os dois para trás, fazendo ambos caírem sobre a mesa, e depois irem parar no chão.  
Em minutos o lugar se encheu de comensais da morte, hermione desesperada pegou a sua varinha, e conjurou na mesma hora um protego sobre ela e o rapaz , para dá tempo de se levantarem.  
Quando por final conseguiram ficar em pé, se viram cercados por seis comensais da morte, com suas varinhas apontados para eles.Hermione sentiu falta de ar, sabia que o seu feitiço não agüentaria muito, e dois contra seis não seria nada fácil. Ela começava a sentir que aquelas seriam seus últimos momentos.  
-pelo menos morrerei lutando.-sussurrou ela levantando a sua varinha em posição de ataque...

...

Cara sabe tudo

Não sei se ficou sabendo dos últimos acontecimentos, mas creio que sim, afinal todo o mundo bruxo sabe. Ate mesmo os trouxas.  
Ontem por volta das seis da tarde a casa da doninha foi destruída. Todos aqui sabem muito bem quem realizou tal coisa, e você sendo tão inteligente já teve saber também. Por essa razão que as idéias que tínhamos é melhor deixar para depois, pois as nossas ações em meio a tudo que esta acontecendo, pode afetar pessoas inocentes.

A carta jazia sobre a mesa de uma sala escura, fora escrita num pergaminho velho, tendo no mesmo marca de sangue. A dona não estava mais no local, deixara praticamente tudo, não teve tempo de guardar as coisas que achava preciosa, e nem de arrumar suas malas.Fora retirada do local com força bruta, com varinhas apontadas para ela.E mesmo com tudo aquilo ela não deixou uma lagrima cair, nem ao mesmo uma.  
O quarto abandonado, tinha um cheiro acre, que naquele dia quente se tornava ainda mais insuportável.  
Havia mancha de sangue em todos os cantos do quarto, os corpos já tinham sido retirados, e mesmo assim a aparência mórbida do local dominava o ambiente.  
A única que sobrevivera aquele massacre, saiu ao lado dos assassinos, não como cúmplice, mas como uma futura vitima. E ela sabia disso, pois o som do silencio dominara o local quando ela foi retirada daquele quarto, sem mais força para lutar...Ela sempre soube que tudo terminaria daquela forma...


	3. Chapter 3: Uma Verdade Insuportavel

**NT/A ** obrigada pelo comentário Bru, amei de paixão a mesma xDD

Bem gente a fic de uma forma um tanto que complicada, já que a mesma muda de tempo, uma hora é passado, outra presente e e assim por diante.

E para você se situarem mais na historia irei falar uma coisinha... quando a fic esta em primeira pessoa(draco ou hermione) é o presente, em terceira (narrador) é passado ou futuro, mas no fim da fic tudo sera esclarecido, e as peça irão se encaixar, já que essa fic é estilo quebra-cabeça, onde cada capitulo uma nova peça é revelada. Portanto paciência xDD

E se possível alguns comentários de vocês, sabe isso é tão bom xDD

Bjos e ate mais \o

**XxX**

**3° CAPITULO: Uma verdade insuportável.**

O vento que passou na janela semi-aberta apagou a vela depositada sobre a mesa, defronte a poltrona onde o loiro se encontrava.Mas o que realmente o incomodou foi o barulho no vidro da janela.Ele se levantou bruscamente e seguiu em direção a janela, vendo que uma coruja de penugem marrom se encontrava ali.  
Sem pensar duas vezes ele abriu ainda mais a janela e depois a ave adentrar, qual pousou aos pés dele.Draco se agachou e pegou a carta que estava na pata da coruja, e sem rodeios a abriu e começou a ler.

'_Temos que nos encontrar a sua suspeita me intrigou, não sei a verdadeira razão de você querer ajudar, mas se quer fazer tal coisa é melhor aproveitar, mas se você fazer algo de errado todos voltaram contra a você. E pode saber que não terão piedade.___

_Seu adorável amigo "rei da sonserina" '__  
_  
Draco deu um sorriso ao ver a assinatura imaginando o quando o mesmo odiara em escrever aquilo, mas não era aquilo que importava no momento, ele tinha que se encontrar com ele, mas na onde?  
Ele olhou a coruja e deu um leve suspiro se dirigiu ate a mesa onde minutos atrás a vela se encontrava acessa e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, mergulhou a pena que pegara no tinteiro que jazia ali.

'_Não vejo lugar melhor para realizar tal coisa se não no caldeirão, espero por você lá no horário de recolher, como se ainda estivéssemos em nossas casas rivais. Dois dias antes do expresso sair da sua estação.___

_Seu adorável amigo doninha.'_

Malfoy não achara um apelido melhor se não aquele. Sabia que Potter e seus amigos o chamavam assim , portando os mesmos saberiam que fora ele mesmo que mandara a carta.Após dobrar o pergaminho em três partes o amarrou na pata da coruja e a soltou em seguida.  
Entre as coisas que ele fizera durante aquele ano, achara que esse fora a mais nobre. Estava marcando um encontra a fim de ajudar aqueles que um dia fora seus inimigos.  
Draco deu mais uma olhada na coruja, e depois voltou para a poltrona ponderando as escolhas que tinha. Entrega um bando de comensais, ou ficar ali e esperar a morte vim.E mesmo que parecesse que o mesmo tivesse outras saídas, ele no fundo sabia que não, e para se manter vivo o único jeito era entregar os comensais.  
Ele deu um suspiro profundo, olhou o local sentindo um aberto no coração, ele queria muito que seus pais estivessem ali.Porem os mesmo recebera o castigo que era para ser dele. E isso era o que mais feria em seu peito, sabia que a morte de seus pais tinha sido a culpa dele, e desde que chegara naquela mansão essa sua culpa o perseguia ainda mais.  
Ele passou sua mão em seus cabelos, e fitou a vela apagada, analisando o rumo que a sua vida estava levantando. Um ano atrás ele se capava por causa da sua riqueza, e buscava meios de realizar o que mandara ele fazer, matar o grande bruxo e diretor de Hogwarts.  
Mas não dera certo, ele não conseguiu realizar isso, o que fez a sua vida dá uma reviravolta que nem ele mesmo acreditara, mas ele estava preste de mudar o azar que o envolveu...

**XxX**

Estava sentado mais ou menos duas horas naquela velha cadeira de balanço, o barulho da mesma era irritante, porem não conseguia parar de balançar com a mesma. Meus olhos tinham apenas um ponto, Hermione Granger. Que ainda estava desacordada fazia um dia, a encontrara no piso inferior, caída de uma forma diferente do que deixara. Por isso a amarrei e vendo que estava mais seguro, verifiquei se a mesma estava desmaiada. Vendo que sim me agachei ao lado dela, e a peguei no colo, sentindo o perfume dela.  
E mesmo que lutasse contra isso, eu queria sentir mais e mais o seu aroma. Era como se aquilo fosse necessário para mim, por essa razão que uma raiva de mim mesmo me dominou, logo que adentrei na sala do térreo a joguei perto de uma das paredes e sai do cômodo. Voltei horas depois. A observei por um tempo, e depois fui ate a cozinha.  
Dentro de mim travava uma batalha terrível.  
Sabia de uma certa forma que a culpa dela esta ali era minha, sem duvida a ordem falara tudo para ela. Mas eu não queria piedade e nem ajuda. E mesmo que tivesse ansioso por companhia e querendo alguém para me abraçar e falar que tudo ficaria bem, eu não suportaria ter-la ali.  
Adentrei a cozinha e me encostei-se a uma das paredes, não fazia idéia do que iria fazer, pensara em soltar ela e coloca-la do lado de fora. Mas de uma forma inconsciente a queria ali. Eu necessitava dela ali, era como se a tendo ao meu lado eu estava me castigando pelas merdas que fizera ao decorrer daquele ano.  
Após um longo tempo na cozinha, apenas olhando o nada, voltei para sala.  
E sentei-me, quando percebi que ela estava se mexendo parei de balançar. A fitei por um tempo, aquele desejo tê-la ao meu lado foi aos poucos me embrulhando o estomago. Era terrível pensar que poderia querer aquilo, o que meus pais iriam pensar...Mas percebi que meus pais não estavam mais ali, para dizer o que eu tinha que fazer, onde tinha que ir, e em quem confiar. Senti-me horrível, sufocado, as lagrimas queria sair, mas eu a segurava.Afinal tinha segurado ate ali.  
Passei uma mão nervosamente na outra, ficar trancado naquele lugar, lembrar a cada minuto que a morte daqueles que sempre me salvava e me ajudava, era minha feria-me constantemente. E aquilo se tornava uma verdadeira bomba dentro de mim, qual estava pronta para explodir, e tinha medo de não conseguir me segurar se isso acontecesse.  
-Malfoy?Malfoy?  
Olhei em direção a Granger, a bomba tinha que explodir em alguém...

**XxX**

O loiro batia freneticamente seus dedos finos sobre a mesa. Já estava ali há meia hora e nada da pessoa que estava esperando. A paciência dele estava passando a cada minuto, e o medo aumentando, via que algumas pessoas o observava com certa curiosidade. E aquilo para ele não estava cheirando bem, ele mesmo estava vendo o momento de ser atingido por algum feitiço, ou se agarrado por aurores e levado para Azkaban. Por essa razão que ele soltou um suspiro de alivio ao vê um ruivo e um moreno que tinham acabado de adentrar o estabelecimento.  
-pensei que vocês tinham mudado de idéia.-disse malfoy com mau humor.  
-sua carta não tinha sido muito clara.-resmungou Ronald ao se sentar.  
-ah é, esqueci que a sangue ruim não estava com vocês.-ironizou o loiro.  
-olha como você fala da Mione.-disse Rony se levantando.  
-calma Rony.-disse Harry o segurando.-diga logo o que você quer malfoy, não acho que aqui é o melhor lugar para ficar.-o moreno deu um olhar em volta sentindo que todos o observava.  
-relaxa Harry a minha cabeça vai rolar antes da sua.-debochou draco com amargura.  
-assim espero.-retrucou o moreno se sentando, puxando Rony para fazer o mesmo.-então qual é a novidade, claro alem de querer nos ajudar.  
-eles estão sabendo da missão de vocês.-disse ele sem rodeio, enquanto passava seu dedo na borda do copo a sua frente.  
-o que?-perguntou Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo.  
-o plano ridículo de vocês, como é o mesmo o nome?-falou Malfoy fingindo pensar.-ah sim! Missão "fênix".-ele deu uma risada e balançou a cabeça negativamente.-vocês realmente são ridículos.  
-ok Malfoy, você já se divertiu, agora diga como ele ficaram sabendo?-perguntou Harry extremamente preocupado.  
-sabe Potter o mal de vocês é confiar em todo mundo...-disse ele indiferente.- e pode saber que esse foi o erro neste plano, confiaram nas pessoas erradas, e isso custara à vida de muitos.  
Harry e rony se entreolharam, era claro que a mesma pergunta passava na mente deles "quem era o traidor?"  
-quem...  
-potter acorda, no lugar de você querer como e quem fez, você tem que se preocupar na conseqüência desse ato.-disse Malfoy calmamente.  
-quem diga?-explodiu Rony.  
Draco deu um sorriso de lado e cruzou o braço, parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo.  
-sabe Harry eu acho que esse cara de fuinha esta mentindo, é melhor irmos.  
-e como ele saberia o nome da missão rony?-questionou o moreno, fazendo o ruivo ficar sem ação.  
Malfoy deu outro sorriso, e encarou os dois.  
-então, estou esperando que perguntem o que está marcado para acontecer.  
Harry o encarou por um tempo, e por fim lhe fez a pergunta, Draco alargou o seu sorriso e deu um suspiro de alivio.  
-apareçam na minha casa hoje à noite, lá poderei dizer tudo com mais calma... XxX 

Olhei com curiosidade para ela, saber que ninguém tinha o conhecimento de sua "visita" deixara-me ate que contente, poderia a manter ali. Mas para que era o que eu não entendia, só sabia que seria melhor dela ali comigo.  
Eu expliquei sobre a "boa ação" de Potter, que o mesmo mandara uma carta para mim dizendo que iria me arrumar um abrigo, pois tinha a certeza se ficasse na minha mansão iria acabar morrendo, e tenho que admitir que a testa rachada não estava nem um minuto errado. Porem o que me intrigava era o por que dela me ajudar, afinal traiu a confiança dele. Fato esse que não compartilhei com o sangue ruim. Mas ela ficara igualmente intrigada.  
-Harry, mas... Você fez o que para ele querer lhe ajudar?  
Não disse nada apenas dei de ombro, voltando a olhar a rua pela pequena fresta na janela fechada.  
- Não precisa deixar ela fechada, ninguém consegui ver a casa.-ouvi Granger falar depois de um tempo.  
Virei o meu rosto, e a observei, o corte na testa dela estava feio, sem falar das marcas roxas que aparecera em certos pontos do seu corpo. Tinha que admitir que exagerara, senti vergonha de mim mesmo. Não conseguindo olha-la sem vê a monstruosidade que fizera, foi me sentar numa poltrona.  
Questionando-me se estava sentindo dó da Granger, daquela sangue ruim. Mas foi pensando assim, que aos poucos percebi que não tinha uma verdadeira razão de fazer o que fizera, suspirei dolorosamente. Poderia esta com raiva de mim, poderia esta com raiva dos meus pais por sempre quererem me proteger, poderia esta psicologicamente cansado. Mas nada daquilo dava o direito de fazer o que eu fiz.  
Eu virei o meu rosto e a vi de pé, estava rascando um pedaço da sua camisa, talvez para limpar o corte na sua testa.  
Eu fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer. Levantei e com a varinha na mão me aproximei dela.  
Quando estava se aproximando eu vi medo nos olhos de Granger, ela ate deu alguns passos para trás.  
-calma, eu irei ajudar.-sussurrei.  
Ela parou onde estava e então deixou eu usar a varinha no corte dela, fazendo o mesmo se fechar.  
-pronto.  
A encarei, nunca tinha visto Granger daquele jeito, era parecia tão triste, sozinha, insegura. Definitivamente não era a granger que conhecera em Hogwarts,e aquilo de uma certa forma mexera comigo.  
-o que foi Granger? Cadê aquela força toda que você demonstrava ter?  
Ela desviou o seu olhar do meu e murmurou um muito obrigado por causa do feitiço que fizera e depois se afastou. Naquele momento senti que tinha algo errado, ate pensei se ela sabia do que eu fiz.  
-não seja bobo.-sussurrei para mim, guardando a minha varinha.  
-será que eu posso comer algo, estou com fome.-disse ela me encarando.-claro a não ser que você tenha em mente em me matar de fome.  
-você sabe onde fica a cozinha.-respondi para ela voltando para janela.-e você tem certeza que ninguém pode vê a casa.  
Ela me olhou por um tempo e depois balançou a cabeça positivamente, saindo em seguida.  
-Granger nem tente sair, eu utilizei um feitiço na porta e janelas.-a avisei quando ouvi um barulho.  
-droga.-resmungou ela logo em seguida.  
Eu dei uma risada fraca e olhei para janela, suspirei e abri a parte de madeira da mesma, deixando só à de vidro a aberta deixando a luz fraca do sol do fim daquela tarde adentrar a sala.  
Observei a rua, sentindo saudades da mesma queria sair daquele lugar, mas sabia que antes daquilo tudo acabar não poderia sair.

Nem sabia quando tempo estava em frente aquela janela, só parei de olhar pela mesma quando ouvi passou atrás de mim, me virei rapidamente vendo Granger alguns passos de mim, ela tinha nas mãos uma bandeja com um prato com sopa.  
-você sabe cozinhar?-deixei a pergunta escapar.  
-um pouco.-respondeu ela secamente.-digamos que dá para enganar.  
-sei...Seria um milagre você não saber não é? Afinal a senhorita Granger é boa em tudo.-debochei.  
Ela me encarou com azedume, via uma mistura doentia de sentimento, ódio, tristeza, e para minha surpresa eu consegui reconhecer compaixão.  
Fiquei olhando para os olhos dela, como se aquilo que via fosse a coisa mais bela e fantástica de se ver.  
-o que foi Malfoy? Cuidado hein, se alguém vê você me olhando assim pensaram outras coisas?-a voz fria dela me fez acordar daquele transe.  
-cala boca Granger.-senti-a estremecer.- come logo isso daí.  
Eu estava me afastando quando a ouvi.  
-eu fiz para você, imagino que você não esteja se alimentando muito bem.  
Virei-me para ela, imaginando como uma pessoa poderia ser assim. Eu tinha batido nela, a feito se humilhar, e tinha tratado como um lixo, e mesmo assim ela pensara em mim. Engoli em seco, senti o meu rosto queimar de vergonha.  
-ora ora, então o Potter não é o único santo do trio. Cuidado hein, desta forma você roubara o lugar dele.  
-ou quem sabe você não rouba primeiro.-ironizou ela colocando a bandeja com a sopa sobre a mesa de centro.-afinal você me ajudou com o meu corte, não foi?  
Eu a encarei mas não disse nada, ela não entenderia o que passou em mim naquele instante, como também não entenderia o que ocorrera dentro da minha mente para ataca-la daquela forma tão monstruosa.  
-coma antes de esfriar.-disse ela com um sorriso de lado.  
Eu a fitei por alguns segundos e depois me sentei na poltrona e olhei a sopa. Eu estava morrendo de fome, isso era um fato, mas a duvida de confiar na pessoa que quase matei de tanto bater me invadiu como uma bela melodia envolve com sua magia.  
-mesmo com fome, prefiro não me arriscar a comer algo que você fez.-disse me encostando na poltrona.  
-e o que eu poderia ter feito?-retrucou ela noutro lado da sala.  
-oras você sempre foi boa em poções, não duvido nada que você não fizera nada, quem sabe não fez ate mesmo um veneno e colocou dentro da sopa.  
-eu não sou um monstro como você Malfoy.-retorquiu ela tristemente.  
-então mostre.-desafie.-beba um pouco da sopa.  
Ela me fitou por alguns momentos, e eu dei um largo sorriso já pensando que tinha pegado ela. Mas para minha surpresa ela se aproximou da mesa de centro e tomou um pouco. A observei engoli, e fiquei a olhando como se esperasse ela cair dura a qualquer momento. Vendo que anda acontecia avancei para o prato, tomando toda a sopa em minutos.  
-pensei que uma das suas virtudes fosse a sua educação.-disse ela sem muita emoção encarando a sua varinha.  
-vai a merda Granger.- resmunguei após terminar com a sopa.  
Após repousar o prato na mesa voltei a me encostar na poltrona, olhando o céu que escurecia aos poucos lá fora.  
-será que eu poderia ir?  
Balancei a cabeça negativamente na mesma hora.  
-o que você quer de mim afinal?-perguntou ela chorosamente.  
Virei o rosto na direção dela e vi que ela tinha voltado a chorar, dei um suspiro de impaciência.  
-por merlim Granger, pare de chorar!  
-então me deixa ir!  
-não vou!-levantei indo a direção a ela.- você é minha prisioneira agora.  
Ela me olhou com ódio e me deu um tapa no rosto.  
Pensei em revidar na mesma hora, mas me segurei, apenas saindo de perto dela, mas tendo o tempo suficiente de ver o olhar confuso dela.  
-eu estou cansada disso malfoy, você poderia me soltar, afinal harry lhe ajudou, por que ele acredita em você!Por alguma razão. Então mostre que ele está certo.  
-ele não tem razões para acreditar em mim.-retorqui com vivacidade.- ele só tem razão para me odiar, tal como você, como todos...-desabafei de forma melodramática.  
-tenho certeza que não.-sussurrou ela  
Eu fingi não ouvir, afinal a única pessoa que poderia saber das minhas verdadeiras ações era eu mesmo, eu sabia as que tinha feitos, como sabia que não tinha sido pelas mesmas que me levara para aquele abrigo.  
-e para que afinal você precisa de mim ? Já que a ordem sabe que você esta aqui.  
A pergunta me fez deparar com a verdade, para que eu queria a Granger ali se a Ordem por alguma razão estava disposta a me ajudar? A olhei por algum tempo, enquanto todas aquelas batalhas que antes estava sendo travada em mim, chegava ao fim. Chegando a conclusão da verdade insuportável que eu queria a Granger ali, simplesmente por que eu precisava dela, por que necessitava de alguém para me olhar e dizer "tudo terminara bem..." 

Comentário: obrigada pelo comentário Bru, amei de paixão a mesma xDD bjos \o


	4. Chapter 4: Agradecimento

**NT/A:** o fato ser meio confuso os caps, e não nomear os pessoas que a mione conversou no segundo capitulo, tenho uma explicação. essa minha fan fic é estilo quebra cabeça que so tem como monta-la ao decorrer da historia, aos poucos voces saberão quem era a pessoa no bar, a cena do quarto, que plano é esse que a Hermione estava esperando e etc... sem falar que as narrações em 3° pessoa é um tempo diferente, tanto pode ser antes como pode ser depois que Draco e Mione foram para a casa dos Blacks. por essa razão que é meio confuso, mas no capitulo 4° eu já mostro mais uma peça deste quebra cabeça...

espero que apreciem esse capitulo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**4° capitulo: Agradecimento.**

Enquanto pegava num antigo armário algumas coisas que dava para se fazer uma sopa, afinal essa era a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer numa cozinha. Pensava na mudança de comportamento de Malfoy, logicamente que não achara certo o que ele fizera, mas via nos olhos dele enquanto me ajudava com ferimento, o sentimento de arrependimento. E achei que o mesmo merecia uma chance, pela menos uma. Afinal Harry e a ordem haviam dado uma para ele, caso ao contrario o mesmo não estaria escondido ali. Quando terminei de fazer a sopa, tomei um pouco da mesma, talvez fosse pela forme, mas a achei a melhor sopa do mundo. E enquanto colocava o prato dentro da pia suja, analisava aquela situação, e fiz a coisa mais coerente a se fazer, levei também um pouco da sopa para Malfoy.  
Qual tomou com certa urgência, talvez por que não estava comendo direito, afinal uma pessoa que estava acostumada com seus elfos domésticos lhe trazendo tudo, não sabia utilizar sua própria magia para fazer dos alimentos existentes na casa um meio de alimentação.  
Eu o observei por alguns minutos, pensando se ele não poderia me soltar, afinal a ordem sabia dele ali.  
Mas a resposta dele me deixou intrigada, para que ele precisava de mim ali, o que passava pela cabeça dele, estaria ele mesmo debaixo da proteção da ordem?  
O fitei por um tempo, para enfim lhe fazer a próxima pergunta.  
-e para que afinal você precisa de mim ? Já que a ordem sabe que você esta aqui.  
O olhar dele pareceu confuso quando me mirou, e depois de um longo tempo de silencio, ele se sentou numa cadeira de balanço que havia ali, e balançando me respondeu.  
-preciso de você aqui.  
-para que?-perguntei já cansada daquele jogo todo. Afinal o que ele queria comigo? Mal chegara ali e ele me recebeu com extrema violência. Parecia que toda culpa dele esta numa vida horrível fosse minha.  
-preciso de alguém para cuidar dessa maldita casa.-resmungou ele sem olhar para mim.  
-como é? Você pensa que sou um elfo domestico.  
-no estado que você esta, ate parece um.-retrucou ele indiferente.  
-estou assim para que você fez isso comigo!-revidei com azedume, dando um passo na direção dele.  
Ele parou de se balançar, e me olhou, não sabia ao certo o que ele estava sentindo naquele instante, mas me parecia algo parecido com um possível pedido de desculpas. Porem ele não disse nada, apenas continuou me olhando. Aquele olhar dele estava me incomodando, mas também me fazendo extremamente mais viva, coisa que não sentia a mais de seis meses.  
Desviei o meu olhar do dele, e segui em direção a janela.  
-não acho que você me queira aqui para isso.-comentei depois de um tempo olhando a rua que se encontrava na total escuridão lá fora.  
-para que então? Você pensa que iria me satisfazer com você, se ao mesmo fosse uma sangue puro.-debochou ele, rindo abertamente.  
-para de ser ridículo Malfoy.-disse virando para ele.-você precisa de mim aqui para algo a mais.  
Ele deu um sorriso de lado, mas não dissera nada, ate parecia que estava cansado de ser ríspido comigo.  
-sabe Granger.-falou ele quando estava voltando a olhar a rua, sentindo ainda minha cabeça a latejar"se ao mesmo estivesse com a minha varinha, fazeria essa dor passar", pensei o encarando.-eu preciso de você tanto para cuidar da casa, como de mim...  
Não consegui me segurar comecei a rir, aquilo soara tão patético, tão anti-Malfoy.  
-conta outra Malfoy!-falava enquanto ria com vontade, ate esquecendo a dor que se alastrava pelo meu corpo.- o que é isso? Primeiro uma sessão de chutes e depois de piadas sem graça, é isso que Voldmort ensina para seus comensais da morte, é essa a forma...  
Não terminei a frase, pois ele levantara de supetão e já vinha para cima de mim.  
-não fala o nome dele!-ordenou com a varinha apontada para mim.  
Ele estava a centímetros de mim, conseguia sentir a respiração dele, como também conseguia sentir a vibração que o corpo dele passava para o meu. Eu via nos olhos azuis acinzentados dele rancor, raiva e ódio.  
-desculpa.-sussurrei.  
Ele abaixou a varinha, mas não se moveu continuou ali me olhando com aquele olhar tão intenso. Que aos poucos se tornavam mais calmo, porem tristonhos. Percebi pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, que Malfoy estava entregue a uma grande tristeza, e eu ate poderia imaginar qual era a razão da mesma. Afinal perder seus pais não deveria ser fácil, principalmente para uma pessoa que depois que fizera teve apenas como companhia seus "queridos pais". Senti uma vontade de abraça-lo, mas a visão dele me maltratando de momentos atrás me fez se afastar dele e ir para direção de uma poltrona, onde me joguei percebendo o quão cansada eu estava.  
-com certeza você sabe que há quartos nos pisos superiores, e banheiro também. Caso você quiser, eu deixo você utilizar ambos, afinal preciso de você inteira para o seu serviço.-disse ele com um sorriso de canto, me fazendo senti nojo de mim.  
"Como posso querer abraçar um ser assim?" Pensei me levantando.  
-caso o senhor necessitar dos meus serviços estarei no segundo quarto do primeiro andar.-ironizei, era a única coisa que sobrara para mim, as palavras frias, sarcásticas e irônicas.  
-pode deixar Granger.-disse ele piscando para mim.-eu saberei onde encontra-la quando achar que o chão tem que ser varrido.  
A risada dele me seguiu ate eu adentrar o quarto, onde fechei a porta com violência.  
-nojento.-gritei, jogando-me em seguida na cama que havia ali.  
As lagrimas escorregaram automaticamente, sentia agora, mais que nunca, toda as dores, cansaço e desespero que estava sentido em parcelas quando estava diante de Malfoy.  
Não demorou muito para então cair no sono, só acordando no dia seguinte, me sentindo um pouco melhor. Notei que estava coberta, e que também estava sem sapatos. E sabia que não tinha sido eu que fizera aquilo, a não ser que o cansaço me fez esquecer o que fiz antes de cair no sono. Mas antes mesmo de formular qualquer idéia do que realmente ocorrera, Malfoy escancarou a porta do quarto, fazendo eu me sentar na cama tão rápido que a dor de cabeça voltou imediatamente.  
-não sabe bater na porta?-gritei com ele, nem me portanto com o instinto assassino que ele adquirira.  
-cala boca Granger, e levanta logo daí.  
-o que você quer Malfoy?-perguntei rispidamente, sem me mover da cama.  
-oras nenhum elfo é assim Granger, você não esta fazendo um bom trabalho!-falou em tom de gozação.  
-vai a merda Malfoy!-disse voltando a me deitar.  
Ele se aproximou de mim, e retirou a coberta de cima de mim, ajoelhou sobre a cama inclinado-se sobre o meu corpo, fazendo o seu rosto ficar bem próximo ao meu.  
-eu disse para você se levantar, não me lembro em dizer que era para voltar a se deitar.-falou ele vagarosamente, como se estivesse explicando a uma criança as regras de algo muito importante.  
Dei um suspiro leve e comecei a sair de baixo do corpo dele, mas fui impedida de fazer isso. Pois ele me segurou fortemente e me puxou fazendo eu voltar para onde eu estava.  
Meu corpo todo estremeceu, enquanto ele olhava para meu corpo com malicia.  
-nem pense nisso.-disse tremula.  
Ele deu um sorriso de lado e me puxou ainda mais para perto dele, subiu sobre mim, prendendo minhas perna com as dele. Repousou o seu corpo no meu, e me encarou, e depois desviou o seu olhar para meus lábios.  
Senti todo meu corpo tremer.Sentia a respiração dele bem perto do meu nariz, fechei meus olhos e senti uma lagrima escorrer pelo meu rosto.  
-fica sossegada Granger, pois sentir seus lábios e o mesmo que beber do seu sangue sujo, e isso eu nunca irei fazer.  
Após ele falar essas palavras, saiu de cima de mim.Só abri os olhos quando ouvia a barulho da porta ao se fechar.  
Senti-me violentada, não pelas atitudes dele, mas pelas palavras pronunciada. As mesmas foram tão odiosas, tão suja. Sabia que não deveria me sentir daquele jeito, mas me sentia, desde que saiu da Bulgária, eu me sentia daquele jeito. Fora esse meu sangue sujo que fizera tudo lá dá errado, a culpa era toda minha...

**XXX**

O rapaz olhou Hermione de esgueira, estava pronto para morrer ali mesmo. Afinal duelar com seis comensais não seria nada fácil, ainda mais quando os mesmo não pensam duas vezes antes de utilizar um Avada Kevadra.  
Os comensais após darem sinais um para o outro começaram a conjurar feitiços em direção aos membros da ordem.  
Hermione viu o exato momento que seu Protego fora corrompido por um dos feitiços, fazendo ela então utilizar logo um feitiço de deseja.  
-expelliarmus!- conjurou ela em direção ao bruxo a sua frente.  
Qual fora pega de surpresa, fazendo a sua varinha voar longe.  
-estupefaça.-gritou o rapaz ao lado dela, fazendo um comensal cair desacordado.  
Hermione agradecia profundamente por esta naquela missão ao lado de Vitor Krum, pois sabia o quão bom o mesmo era em duelos.  
Um jato verde passara pela morena de raspão, ela apontou para o comensal que conjurara o Avada e gritou a pleno pulmão.  
-Petrificus Totalus  
Fazendo o comensal cair duro no chão, no mesmo momento que ela foi atingida por um crucius, pelo comensal que ela havia desarmado anteriormente. Enquanto Krum era atingido por um sectusempra.Porem o búlgaro, não se entregou tão fácil ele conseguiu atingir seu atacante também com um sectusempra, e um outro comensal que já vinha para cima dele com um perfeito Confundus, fazendo o mesmo atingir um avada no comensal que atingia Hermione com o crucius. Esta por sua vez, mesmo abalada com o feitiço, atingiu com um impedimenta o sexto comensal, o que parecia mais medroso, pois já estava indo a direção a porta.  
Hermione se levantou e conjurou corda em volta de cada comensal, menos no que olhava vidrado para o teto, qual possivelmente estava morto após ser atingido pelo um Avada. Vendo que tudo estava mais seguro, a morena se dirigiu ate Krum e caiu após ajudar Hermione.  
-temos que sair daqui Vitor, você agüenta?-perguntou ela apavorada.  
-sim.-sussurrou ele.  
Ela ajudou o amigo se levantar, deu uma breve olhada no estado do bar, o barman que fugira no momento que os comensais apareceram, voltava ainda apreensivo, olhando os bruxos amarrados no chão do seu estabelecimento.  
-manda uma coruja para o ministério búlgaro e avise sobre a vinda dos comensais.-ordenou Hermione se dirigindo para porta de saída.  
Quando eles saíram do bar, Hermione aparatou para o seu quarto no velho albergue para bruxos, junto com Vitor...

**XXX**

Levantei depois de alguns minutos, abri a porta e vi uma vassoura varrendo o hall. Achei aquilo extremamente estranho. Dei um passo cuidadoso para fora do quarto, e me dirigi ao banheiro que antes do meu quinto ano em Hogwarts usara varias vezes. E aquela lembrança me deixou ainda mais triste. Lembrar que o meu sétimo ano havia passado e não tinha voltado para Hogwarts, por causa daquela busca daquelas malditas Hocruxes. Sem falar que Hogwarts fora fechada, pois a guerra foi definitivamente declarada após a morte do professor Dumbledore. Deixava-me ainda mais devastada. Tudo que eu amava, e todos que amo, tinha sido tirado de mim de forma bruta. Meus pais tiveram que ir para outro país, os dois protegidos por membros da ordem de tal país. Enquanto eu fui para Bulgária e lá somente conheci desespero, medo, morte, ódio e lamentos. Em particular, os meus lamentos. Pois no fundo eu lamentava em estar longe de meus pais, de Harry, Rony, que sempre foram meus amigos, que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Mas naquele ano mudara tudo. Eu fiquei longe deles, sempre mentindo, sempre dizendo que tudo estava ótimo, que nada de errado estava acontecendo. Quando na verdade perdi os novos amigos que conquistara lá, tudo por causa de mim, tudo por causa do que eu representava.  
Dei um soco no espelho a minha frente ao relembrar daquelas coisas, fazendo o mesmo se quebrar e o meu sangue sujo cair sobre a pia do banheiro.Ouvi passos do lado de fora do banheiro.  
-o que foi Granger?- a voz de malfoy surpreendentemente soara preocupada.  
-não foi nada.-menti abrindo a torneira da pia, para lavar a minha mão.  
-caso queira se matar, por favor faço em silencio não estou a fim de ouvir seu ultimo suspiro.-disse ele friamente.  
Ouvi ele se afastando da porta, dei um suspiro e olhei o espelho quebrado, vendo varias Hermione na minha frente. Fechei os olhos e me afastei do mesmo, meu sangue não parava de sair do ferimento da mão, fazendo o mesmo pingar no chão.  
Retirei a minha roupa dando pouca importância para aquilo, vi as marcas roxas sobre o meu corpo. Outra coisa que também não me importei, apenas abri o chuveiro e entrei de baixo dele, ansiava daquilo. Sentia-me maravilhosamente bem, enquanto a água quente escorria sobre o meu corpo.  
Após um longo banho, fechei o chuveiro e voltei para frente do espelho. Vi os vidros do mesmo caído em voltada pia, e dentro da mesma. Mas pouco me importei de pegá-los. Queria apenas me secar e sair daquele lugar, ou melhor sair de dentro daquela maldita casa...Ou será que era melhor ficar ali mesmo, dando a mim o castigo de ter de baixo do mesmo teto, aquele que sempre me lembrou quem eu era.  
Segurei as lagrimas que queriam cair. E peguei uma toalha rosada que estava pendurada atrás da porta, me sequei devagar, e enquanto eu pressionava o machucado da minha mão o sangue escorria atrás do mesmo.  
Enrole-me com a toalha manchada de sangue, peguei a minha roupa, lembrando que a porcaria das minhas coisas ficara na estação de trem onde a segunda chave de portal que utilizei me deixara.  
Dei um suspiro e abri a porta, vendo que o chão estava limpo, e um aroma agradável estava no ar.  
Sai do banheiro e segui em direção ao quarto onde eu estava, vendo uma criatura pequena, de pele marrom e orelhas grandes e pontudas, qual lembrava muito bem.  
-monstro.-disse o olhando.-o que você esta fazendo aqui?  
-a sangue ruim falou com o monstro, monstro não responder a sangue ruim, que suja a casa nobre dos Blacks.  
Eu revirei os olhos e dei de ombro. Segui em direção a cama, mas o elfo parou na minha frente.  
-senhor malfoy falou para sangue ruim não deitar, sangue ruim não é bem vinda na cama do senhor Malfoy.  
-aquele nojento!-joguei a minha roupa sobre a cama, e sai do quarto, enrolada na toalha.  
Desci a escada e fui ate a sala onde no dia anterior ele me pendera, e o vi sentado na porcaria da cadeira de balanço.  
-esta ficando louco, ou coisa parecida?-perguntei parando na frente dele.-por que você disse para o monstro que eu não posso utilizar a cama.  
Ele me olhou de cima a baixo.  
-sua roupa nova é bonita, mas tem algumas manchas nela.-disse ele fazendo pouco caso com o que eu tinha acabado de falar.  
-por merlim, para de ser desse jeito, tem como você me falar por que você disse isso para o monstro, e afinal o que ele esta fazendo aqui?-disse de uma única vez.  
Malfoy deu um dos seus típicos sorrisos, e parou de balançar.  
-ele apareceu aqui e disse que o Potter o mandou vim cuidar das coisas, ele parecia muito feliz, acho que não gosta muito do Potter.-disse ele indiferente.-e para que você quer a cama?Afinal já é de manha, pensa dormir o dia todo é?  
-eu não ia dormi...  
-então para que esta reclamando? E outra eu só disse que era para afastar você de lá enquanto ele limpava o quarto.  
Eu dei um suspiro profundo, e segui em direção a saída.  
-me deixa vê esse corte.  
Eu olhei para ele surpresa.  
-para de olhar assim, e deixa-me vê logo antes que eu mude de idéia.-disse ele grosseiramente.Estiquei o braço na direção dele e ele pegou a sua varinha e murmurou um Episkey apontando a mesma em direção ao meu machucado, fazendo o mesmo se fechar.  
-o barulho que eu ouvi foi por causa disso?-perguntou ele guardando a varinha.  
-sim.-respondi saindo em seguida da sala.  
Subi as escadas e quando entrei no quarto o monstro já não estava mais lá, e nem minha roupas.  
Bati minha mão na testa, me xingando mentalmente de idiota, afinal se monstro não me queria sobre a cama, também não iria querer as minhas roupas.  
Dei uma olhada pelo quarto, mas não as encontrei, poderia então conclui que o elfo pegara as mesmas, e só merlim poderia saber o que o mesmo iria fazer com elas.  
Eu me sentei na cama, e suspirei, definitivamente aquilo tudo estava ficando cansativo demais... 

**XXX**

Hermione abriu a mala e jogou tudo que tinha dentro da mesma, estava revoltada com tudo, não agüentaria mais nada dando errado. Não agüentaria mais pessoas apontando o dedo para ela dizendo que a culpa era toda dela, não suportaria mais escrever cartas dizendo "rosas" e na verdade viver "espinhos". Não desejava mais receber cartas, já que as mesmas nunca vinham ate ela.  
Pegou a mala e abriu a porta do seu quarto, não importava o que os outros pensariam dela, ela não queria ficar mais ali, já tinha dado tudo que podia para aquela missão.  
Mas antes mesmo de descer o primeiro lance de escadas, dois comensais da morte apareceu em sua frente, a puxando para trás.Hermione sentiu o seu mundo caiu naquele instante.

**XXX**

A vi sair da sala após responder a minha pergunta. Fiquei intrigado o que levara ela fazer aquilo, talvez foi a o modo qual a tratei no dia anterior, talvez as coisas que aconteceu quando ela esteve longe de tudo e todos que ela conhecia.  
Mas aquilo pouco me importava, afinal enquanto ela estava em outro país, eu tive que fazer coisa que o Lorde me mandava fazer sem reclamar. A fim de salvar a minha vida. Minha mãe me ajudava no começo, mas quando o lorde soube disso, a prendeu. Tive que seguir sozinho, mas os erros que fui cometendo só somava e somava, colocando a minha vida e da minha mãe em risco.  
E quando o meu pai finalmente conseguira fugir de Azkaban só piorou as coisas. Mas o erro maior, foi à maldita carta que mandei, se a mesma não tivesse sido mandada, meus pais ainda estariam vivos. E tudo para que? Para um bando de idiotas no final serem os heróis e eu se mais um vilão que virou a casaca. Que no fim traiu todos, ate mesmo as lembranças de seus pais.  
Essas lembranças todas queimavam no meu peito como chamas vivas, que me consumia por inteiro.  
Levantei-me da cadeira e chutei a mesinha de centro.  
Suspirei fundo para me acalmar. Neste instante monstro aparatou na minha frente, dei um passo para trás de susto.  
-senhor Draco Malfoy monstro limpou tudo, monstro fez a comida para o senhor Draco Malfoy.  
Agradeci da forma mais gentil que pude para ele.  
-pode ir monstro, quando eu precisar eu chamo você, e muito obrigado.  
-sim senhor malfoy, e senhor Malfoy eu joguei fora às coisas da sangue ruim.-e o elfo se aparatou logo em seguida.  
Tive que rir ao ouvir aquilo, pensando se não era por isso que ela estava enrolada naquela toalha.  
Subi as escadas e parei na frente da porta que já estava aberta, do quarto da Granger. Encostei-me na batente da mesma e olhei Granger, com a cabeça baixa, ainda com aquela toalha molhada ao redor de seu corpo.  
-saiba que não fui eu que mandei ele jogar fora suas roupas.  
-então ele as jogou fora?-perguntou ela com uma voz fraca.  
-sim.-respondi a olhando com interesse.  
Ela parecia tão abatida, tudo bem que a guerra que se desenrolava lá fora era assustadora e terrível, mas Granger sempre se demonstrou mais forte. Pelo mesmo era o que aparentava enquanto ela estava junto com o testa rachada e o pobretão weasel.  
Mas ali diante de mim, da forma a qual ela se encontrava parecia tão frágil, era ate que curioso vê-la daquele jeito.  
Tive vontade de me aproximar dela e lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas me segurei, já tinha me rebaixado demais em meio a tudo aquilo. Eu estava num lugar protegido pela Ordem de merda, tinha um elfo por causa de Potter e não poderia agora me sentar ao lado dela e simplesmente pergunta-lhe sobre seus problemas.  
-ficara me olhando ate quando?-perguntou ela depois de um tempo, fazendo desviar meu olhar dela.  
-não estava olhando para você.-menti sem saber ao certo o que falar.  
Ela me fitou e riu, aquilo me irritou profundamente.  
-você precisa de uma roupa, ficar com essa toalha não dará certo.  
Ela manteve seu olhar no meu por um tempo, e depois desviou. Mas por alguma razão eu queria que ela continuasse me olhando, eu de certa forma ansiava por aquele olhar.  
Ela se levantou e veio ate mim, não sei por que, mas dei um passo para trás.  
-decida o que você quer Malfoy. Humilhar-me ou me ajudar?  
Novamente ela me fazia se deparar com a verdade, o que eu queria fazer? Ora a rebaixava como se não fosse nada, noutra a ajudava. Que diabos estava acontecendo, onde eu queria ir com aquilo? O que eu queria de verdade?  
Ela me olhava de forma intensa, e mesmo que a resposta fosse outra, eu tinha que coloca-la em seu lugar. Não poderia me rebaixa mais, pois eu ainda tinha esperança de sair daquele poço que havia me metido.  
A agarrei pelo braço, e levei em direção a cama onde a joguei. Vi desespero nos olhos dela, tal como em muitos outros olhos, quando eu usava aquela horrível marcara.  
Subi sobre o corpo dela, colocando uma perna de cada lado sentando sobre a perna dela.Ela começou a dá vários socos em mim, mas usei a minha varinha para que as mãos dela ficassem presas.  
Mesmo não me divertindo tanto assim com aquilo, como provavelmente ela pensava que estava.Mas Eu tinha que mostrar a ela que não era para esperar nada de mim, senão só iria se decepcionar, tal como fizera com todos ao meu redor.  
Levei a minha mão ate a toalha, exatamente onde ela fizera o nó para manter a toalha presa, e comecei e desamarrar, e com a voz mais fria que pude produzir no momento sussurrei inclinando-me sobre ela.  
-sempre humilharei você... Granger!  
E desfiz o nó, sentir o corpo dela tremer debaixo do meu, vi desespero nos olhos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que lagrimas começavam a sair.  
Sabia que se eu prosseguisse sem duvida a marca daquela violência, seria bem maior daquela que ela sofrera em minhas mãos no dia anterior, mas se não o fizesse ela encontraria em mim piedade, e poderia utilizar a mesma futuramente. E mesmo querendo sair de cima dela e ate mesmo lhe pedir desculpas, eu continuei ali, não queria dá esperança para ela, não queria dá chance de mais uma vez fazer algo de errado.  
Levei uma de minhas pernas, ate o meio das pernas dela, e a forcei a abri as mesmas.Fazendo desta forma uma parte da toalha escorregar pelo seu corpo, vi uma pequena parte do corpo dela, um belo corpo por sinal.olhei para os olhos dela com a malicia que consegui demonstrar o mesmo, sabendo que poderia falhar terrivelmente. Eu estava pronto para tocar o seu corpo, quando vi seu olhar pedindo que parasse, transportado em desespero juntando-se com as lagrimas, que morriam uma por uma em seus lábios.levantei-me bruscamente.  
A olhei pedindo desculpar pelo olhar, não podia fazer isso com ela, não importava quem ela era, eu não podia seguir com aquilo.  
-verei se arrumo uma roupa para você.-dei um passo em direção a porta, verei-me e usei a varinha a soltando e depois fazendo a tolha voltar para seu lugar.- desculpa-me, eu juro que...  
O olhar confuso dela me olhando me travou. Queria lhe falar que não deveria te começado com aquilo, nem mesmo de prendido ela ali. Mas se estávamos no mesmo lugar seguiríamos juntos, e arrumaríamos um meio de nos ajudar, era isso que eu queria. Sair daquele inverno vivo, como tinha certeza que ela também.  
-obrigada.  
Ouvi-a dizer quando virei as costas, aquilo me deu um grande alivio, dando-me coragem de seguir o meu plano...sairemos juntos disso tudo!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Agradecimentos:**

Pessoal eu amo olhar e ver que tem comentários, fico tão empolgadas com os mesmos, por isso em agradeço de coração a essas pessoas:

Bitriz, Bea Mendes, Moinemalfoy12, malfoyzinha, fabianemalfoy e Bru novas 

Pelos comentários, valeu gente isso vale muito para mim ç.ç

**Pessoal que está lendo, mas ainda não comentou, comenta ai gente i.i por favor ç.ç ****  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Mudanças e decisão

NT/A: Bem como voces podem ver ate agora, a historia não é um segmento, ela vai pulando, explicando aos poucos o que aconteceu

**NT/A:** Bem como voces podem ver ate agora, a historia não é um segmento, ela vai pulando, explicando aos poucos o que aconteceu e o que acontece, e o que acontecerá.  
porem esse capitulo ficara apenas num unico lugar, a casa dos Blacks.porem mostrara um pouco o que provavelmente aconteceu com a Hermione.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Aproveitar esse espaço e também agradecer o comentario da Bea Mendes, muito obrigada amei o seu comentario. e espero que goste novo capitulo

e obrigada para quem esta lendo a fic também mas não comenta u.u

comentem i.i

apreciem o quinto capitulo, pois eu mesma amei em escreve-lo .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5° capitulo:** Mudanças e decisão.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, senti-me angustiada, queria gritar, xingar, bater e chorar. E em meio a tudo isso eu apenas consegui fazer a ultima opção. Chorei durante um longo tempo, estava me sentindo sozinha ali, estava nas mãos daquele que sempre odiei, mas o mesmo me surpreendera, ele poderia de continuado sem que alguém descobrisse o que se passava ali, afinal a Ordem não fazia idéia que Hermione Granger estava no mesmo teto que o desprezível Draco Malfoy. Porem ele não o fez, não terminou o que começara, e ainda pedira desculpas para mim. Definitivamente aquilo mexera comigo. Contudo as lagrimas caiam, elas tinham que cair, eu precisava que elas caíssem.  
Fiquei encolhida na cama, tinha sobre mim o lençol da mesma.Minhas lagrimas caiam desesperadamente dos meus olhos, enquanto eu soluçava. Ele adentrou o quarto minutos depois, e se se encostou ao batente da porta, meus olhos embaçado o olhou de relance, e mesmo que não visse o rosto dele claramente, via que o mesmo tinha uma expressão dolorosa. Estaria ele sofrendo ao me ver daquele jeito?  
-eu pequei uma camisa minha, e encontrei essa calça no quarto onde eu estou, parece a sua cara.-disse ele em tom de brincadeira, como se quisesse quebrar aquela atmosfera perturbadora que nos envolvia.  
Dei um sorriso fraco, e sequei a minha lagrimas, sentando na cama.  
Ele colocou a roupa sobre a cama, e reconheci a calça, ela realmente era minha, esquecera ela ali na ultima vez que tinha ido para a casa dos Blacks.  
-obrigada.-agradeci pegando as roupas.  
-não foi nada.-disse já virando as costas.  
-malfoy.-o chamei, se eu queria entender o que se passava na mente dele aquele era o momento.  
-sim Granger. –disse ele se virando me encarando com uma expressão seria no rosto.  
-o que esta acontecendo, aonde você que ir com tudo isso?  
-onde eu quero ir?-perguntou ele se mostrando mais confuso que eu.-definitivamente não sei Granger, a única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que não suporto mais essa guerra, como também não agüento a incerteza de sair vivo ou morto de tudo isso.  
-eu entendo, é o mesmo que sinto...-falei olhando firmemente em seus olhos.-alem disso eu queria rever meus amigos, meus pais...E tirar de cima de mim a culpa...  
As lagrimas começaram a cair novamente, virei meu rosto e fitei a parede com manchas.  
-chorar não adianta.-disse ele friamente.-eu pensei que você já tivesse percebido isso.  
-e quem disse que choro para resolver algo.-disse com firmeza, mesmo que as lagrimas ainda caiam.-eu choro, pois necessito chorar, as magoas que estão dentro de mim não saí sozinha, eu preciso libertar ela...E as minhas lagrimas é um modo de fazer isso.  
Ele me olhou intrigado, ate parecia que podia ler tudo que estava em minha mente, será que não poderia? Afinal para quem trabalhara ao lado de Voldemort, quem teve um pai comensal, ser leglimence, seria só uma conseqüência.  
Dei um suspiro frustrado, e desviei o meu olhar do dele, secando novamente as lagrimas.  
-é melhor você se trocar, depois desce para comer, o monstro preparou o almoço.-disse ele saindo dali.  
Eu me levantei, encostei a porta e por fim vesti a roupa que ele trouxe-me. Arrumei o cabelo da melhor forma possível, e sai do quarto. Logo que cheguei na cozinha, monstro começou com seu discurso de sangue ruins e tudo mais, dei de ombro e me sentei.  
-monstro nem pense nisso.-malfoy disse ao adentrar a cozinha.  
Olhei para trás e vi Monstro com uma faca na mão, e só merlim sabia o que o ele pensara em fazer.  
-guarda isso e coloque a comida para mim e para senhorita Granger.-disse ele docilmente.  
Encarei Malfoy nervosa, ele realmente estava enlouquecendo, cada minuto ele tomava uma nova personalidade.  
Ele se sentou defronte a mim, e deu-me um leve sorriso, enquanto monstro ainda resmungando servia comida para mim e para Malfoy.  
-monstro terminou senhor, monstro vai vê a senhora black.  
-ok monstro, ela esta no lugar que eu lhe mostrei.-disse Malfoy sorrindo.  
Após o elfo se aparatar olhei curiosa para Malfoy, com tudo que tinha acontecido havia ate me esquecido de fatos tão simples como aquele, o quadro da mãe de Sirius.  
-nem me lembrava do quadro daquela mulher horrível.-disse olhando para o loiro.  
-horrível mesmo, chamava-me de traidor toda hora, então fiz a coisa mais sensata.-disse ele cortando um pedaço de bolo de carne.  
-o que?  
-retirei o quadro da parede, e tranquei num dos quartos, e quando monstro me perguntou sobre o mesmo disse que tinha guardado ele num lugar seguro, onde só ele poderia vê-la.-comentou rindo.  
Dei um sorriso, imaginando como as coisas tinham mudado, era mesmo a mesma pessoa, era Draco Malfoy ali na minha frente?  
Dei um fraco suspiro e comecei a comer, uma deliciosa comida por sinal.  
Quando eu estava terminando, Malfoy me encarou com uma expressão de quem estava curioso.  
-diga-me Granger, o que você veio fazer aqui?  
-queria um lugar para pensar eu acho, onde eu poderia analisar tudo o que estava acontecendo, para então seguir com o meu plano.-disse de uma única vez, parecendo que éramos grandes amigos. Eu estava começando a suspeitar que a razão de me sentir traída por aqueles que parecia conhecer muito bem, levava-me a crer que os inimigos eram mais confiáveis.Ou quem sabe, a razão dele demonstrar humanidade num momento tão crucial como aquele que vivemos no quarto, dera para mim um motivo para acreditar nele.  
-plano, o que pensa em fazer granger, matar o inimigo sozinha?-disse ele em tom de deboche.  
-não malfoy, penso em segui a minha vida sem mais Harry Potter ao meu lado.-disse fracamente.  
E parecia que as minhas palavras socaram Malfoy, ele ficou me olhando por um longo tempo, para depois dá um sorriso irônico.  
-pelo jeito a coisa na Bulgária não saiu bem, não é?  
-na verdade não...Sabe, sempre tive orgulho de se uma nascida trouxa, mas quando estive lá, e depois de tudo que aconteceu...-parei de falar estava me revelando demais, e os 12 meses naquele país frio, com pessoas ainda mais frias, eu descobri que revelações nem sempre era um bom caminho.  
E malfoy pareceu entender que o meu silencio era sinal que tudo que eu queria dizer era aquilo. Pois ele simplesmente se levantou e seguiu para saída da cozinha, mas o que me surpreendeu mesmo foi o que ele fez depois disso.  
-não deveria temer ao sentir orgulho daquilo que você Granger, pois quando mais foge da sua essência, mas fraca fica.  
Deixei ele sair sem perguntar nada sobre aquilo que ele falara, senti que não teria uma explicação se perguntasse, mas sim mais questões para se resolver... 

S#O#N#H#O

Havia sangue em todos os cantos, sentia fortes dores pelo corpo todo. Ouvia vozes e mais vozes vindo em minha direção. E mesmo que quisesse correr, não conseguia, meu corpo estava amarrado. Eu conseguia sentir o cheio acre do lugar, mas não via ninguém, mesmo ouvindo as vozes eu não consegui ver ninguém.

-sangue ruim...

Aquela palavra me feria a cada momento que a ouvia, eram cinco pessoas na minha frente agora, todas elas com suas varinhas em punhos. Pareciam determinadas a fazer algo, mas o que elas teriam em mente?

-sou nascida trouxa...

O olhar de Uglus encarando Krum, fez uma sensação de que o meu corpo estava imundo me dominar, mas o que eu podia fazer, era verdade não era? Todos não estavam atrás aqueles que não mereciam ser chamados de bruxos?Ela então não era uma sangue ruim, uma suja?

-sim Klays, sou uma sangue ruim...

Sussurrei, enquanto eles ainda tinham suas varinhas na minha direção, Será que eu merecia aquilo? No fundo eu sabia que não, mas parecia que eu tinha que senti aquela dor, eu precisava sentir.

-crucius!!

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

S#O#N#H#O

Acordei com Malfoy me sacudindo.  
-ficou louca?-perguntou ele me soltando.  
Eu olhei em volta, eu estava sentada numa poltrona na sala, onde eu tinha ido depois do almoço, onde monstro a mando de Malfoy trouxera-me os livros que ele achara em suas expedições pela casa dos blacks.  
E os livros ainda continuavam ali, a maioria tratava sobre famílias de linhagem pura, poderia ser essa a explicação do meu sonho, ou os acontecimentos na Bulgária.Sendo esse ultimo mais provável.  
Coloquei uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha, e fitei Malfoy.  
-eu tive um sonho.-falei me arrumando na poltrona.  
-isso já deu para perceber.-disse ele se sentando na cadeira de balanço.-eu estava aqui enquanto você dormia, ouvi você pronunciar sangue ruim duas vezes, sabe Granger eu sei que você gosta de se uma, mas não precisa ficar falando o tempo todo.-disse ele com sarcasmo.  
-eu não gosto de se uma Malfoy, eu percebi que a pior coisa é ser uma "sangue ruim".  
Foi a segunda vez naquele dia que vi ele chocado com alguma coisa que eu dizia. Eu me levantei e comecei a arrumar os livros que estavam no chão.  
-o que aconteceu na Bulgária?-ouvi ele me perguntar.  
Dei um suspiro doloroso, e continuei a pegar os livros, respondendo para ele só depois de um tempo.  
-nada de mais, as coisas não saíram como eu pensei que tinha que sair.  
-sei como é isso.  
Vi ele desviar o seu olhar do meu e fitar a mesa onde estava a minha varinha, o olhar dele era sem vida, nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito, parecia que a qualquer momento ele começaria a chorar. Tenho que admitir que aquela visão cortou o meu coração, fui dominada por um sentimento de abraça-lo e protege-lo, e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas segurei, fiquei só olhando para ele, enquanto equilibrava os livros no meu braço.  
-lamento pela morte dos seus pais.-disse fracamente.  
Ele olhou para mim, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Senti um aberto no coração. Imaginando o quão dolorido era aquilo, e ainda por cima esta num lugar onde aqueles que ele considerava seus inimigos o protegiam.  
-não lamente Granger.-falou ele friamente.-eles não lamentariam se caso você morresse.  
As palavras dele me atingiu como uma adaga, perfurando o meu ser. Fazendo o meu rosto queimar como fogo.  
-eu sei disso.-disse apenas por dizer, saindo enfim da visão dele.  
A nova personalidade de Malfoy estava me deixando ainda mais confusa que a primeira, aquela que quase me violentou, a mesma que me humilhou. Mas entre as duas, eu preferia a segunda, pois pelo mesmo com esta ele dava a mim um pouco mais de alento. Que era a coisa que eu mais precisava.  
Entrei no quarto e deixei os livros sobre a cama, deixando aos poucos Malfoy de lado, e começando a analisar o sonho. Eu sabia o por que do mesmo, todos os dias que estive naquele país eu sentia aquilo, eu vivi aquilo. Eu quase morri por causa daquilo. Mas Harry, Rony, meu melhores amigos, pouco se importaram. Tudo bem que as cartas que mandava para eles fingia que estava tudo bem, que o meu sangue não estava atrapalhando na missão, mas os mesmos nunca me respondiam, somente no começo, mas depois eles se calaram. Caso não fosse as noticias que Carlota trazia uma vez por semana da Inglaterra, eu acharia que toda a ordem, estariam mortos.  
Tentara ate uma vez em mandar uma carta atrás de Carlota, mas a mesma achara arriscado.Contudo era melhor assim, pois a ansiedade e frustração naquele lugar, estavam me matando, provavelmente as verdades numa hora ou outra apareceriam nas cartas.  
Deitei na cama, fechando os olhos, quando estava quase caindo no sono novamente, ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. Levantei-me devagar, uma sensação de curiosidade passou por mim, uma batalha começava a se travada naquele instante. Dei um passo em direção a porta do banheiro. Quando a minha mão estava perto da maçaneta, resolvi voltar para o quarto...

Faz oito dias que estamos aqui, malfoy adquiriu realmente uma personalidade diferente, algumas vezes passamos horas e horas conversando sobre tudo, menos sobre o assunto que nos refugia, que neste caso é sobre a guerra. Na verdade adquirimos uma proteção em volta de tudo isso, um pacto silencioso. Estamos fingindo que nada esta acontecendo, e que nada aconteceu.  
No inicio não queria ficar naquela casa, mas a cada dia que se passa mais necessito me esconder na mesma. Malfoy cuida de mim, e eu dele. Dois inimigos unidos num único objetivo, 'fingir que tudo acabara bem'.  
As lagrimas que sempre soltava, cessaram, dando lugar aos sorrisos.  
Malfoy se mostrou uma excelente companhia de leitura, quando estou lendo, ele pede para ler um trecho, após fazer isso discutimos o assunto. Em meio a tudo isso, vi que nos dois temos muito em comum.E depois das leituras, a gente ficava em silencio apreciando chá ou chocolate quente que Monstro fazia para nos.  
E neste dia não fora diferente, depois de discutimos sobre bruxos na idade media, sentamos no sofá ficando um de frente para outro, a fim de conversar sobre outros assuntos enquanto bebíamos chá.  
-sabe Granger você é louca.-disse ele rindo, meia hora depois que monstro levara o chá.  
-e por que você acha isso?-disse olhando para ele.  
-porque?Oras Granger você quer fazer eu acreditar que você não odeia o monstro, ele xinga você o tempo todo, e mesmo assim você fala com ele como se o mesmo fosse um amor com você.  
-bem Malfoy eu adquirir a bom senso sabe.-disse sorrindo.-eu sei que ele foi ensinado assim, e os elfos seguem aquilo que os ensinam, portanto o monstro não tem culpa daquilo que faz ou fala, e você tem que concordar comigo que seria uma idiotice se odiasse ou sentisse algo parecido em relação ao monstro.  
Ele me encarou por um tempo, e depois deu uma risada gostosa, tal como fizera em muitas de nossas conversas.  
-viu como você é louca.-ele se levantou ainda rindo e seguiu em direção a janela, olhou para o lado de fora com um olhar sonhador. Sempre olhava a rua daquele jeito, talvez pensando como seria bom sair daquela mansão e andar pelas ruas livremente como ele fazia antes de começar tudo aquilo.  
-você sente saudades também, não é?-perguntou ele se virando para mim.  
Aquele era a primeira vez que entraríamos num assunto em relação ao mundo de fora depois de dias.  
-sim.-disse o olhando com firmeza.-todos os dias.  
Ele pegou a varinha dele e apontou em direção a minha varinha.Eu segui cada movimento dele, um jato branco saiu da varinha dele, sem ele ao menos mover os lábios, sem duvida ele era bom em feitiço não verbal.  
-você esta livre Granger.-disse ele voltando a olhar a rua.  
"Livre?" Perguntei em pensamento."Como assim livre?"  
Aquilo realmente me deixara atordoada. Por alguma razão eu precisava continuar ali, eu sentia saudades sim, mas da minha vida antes daquilo tudo acontecer, e não daquele ultimo ano. Não do Harry e Rony preocupado só nas buscas, não de um mundo sem Hogwarts, não de uma vida longe dos meus pais, e muito menos não sentia falta de uma Hermione sem rumo e insegura de si mesma. Naquela casa, junto com ele, eu reencontrei tudo aquilo, eu estava em meio ao meu mundo de estudo, eu tinha com quem discutir aquilo que lia, eu tinha onde dormir, e onde me proteger, eu tinha uma pessoa que aparentemente cuida de mim. O que mais eu queria? Mais nada.  
Ele se virou para mim e me lançou um olhar confuso.  
-não ouviu o que eu disse Granger?  
Eu balancei a cabeça indicando que sim.  
-então?  
-eu não quero ir Malfoy.  
Ele me analisou com os olhos, parecia tão confuso ou ate mais que eu.  
-viu como você esta louca.-disse ele com um sorriso fraco.-eu estou deixando você ir, você poderá ir para a casa do pobretão do weasel, ou sei lá onde você quer ir.  
-eu sei que posso, mas eu não quero ir, não preciso ir.  
Eu mesma me surpreendi com o que eu disse.  
Ele deu um outro sorriso, parecia que ele estava ate aliviado com a minha decisão.  
-bem se você quer assim.-ele pegou a minha varinha e levou a mesma ate a mim.-mesmo assim fica com ela, o dia que você quiser sair e só sair.-e seguiu para saída da sala.-bata na porta com a mesma e diga uma vez" puro sangue".  
Dei um sorriso de lado.  
-muito criativo.  
Encostei-me na poltrona analisando com cuidado o que eu tinha acabado de fazer, e para falar a verdade nunca me sentira tão bem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bem povo, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, e se possível gostaria muito que vocês comentassem . ficaria hiper feliz com isso**

**E para quem está doidinho para vê Draco e mione juntinhos, esperem e irão ver XDDD**


	6. Chapter 6: Sem Saída

6°capitulo: Sem saída

**6°capitulo:** Sem saída.

A chuva não parava de cair molhando violentamente tudo que ela tocava, mas o que realmente estava deixando aquelas duas pessoas preocupadas, não era o fato da chuva que caia sem cessar, mas sim o atraso do terceiro membro daquele grupo.  
-caso ele não vim Hermione teremos que segui sozinhos.-falou o rapaz de longos cabelos negros ao lado dela.  
A morena o analisou por alguns instantes, não entendia o atraso de Krum, já que o mesmo sempre chegava na hora certa, como também não conseguia entender a razão do mesmo mandar uma carta dizendo qual seria a missão e onde deveriam encontra-lo.  
-isso esta muito estranho Klays.-disse ela depois de um tempo.  
-voce já falou isso um milhão de vezes Hermione, isso cansa sabia.-disse o moreno consultando o relógio.-como também cansa esperar, eu juro que mato aquele Francês.  
-vitor não é Francês.-corrigiu Hermione.  
O rapaz se virou e a encarou por um tempo.  
-bem que seja senhorita.-disse finalmente com um sorriso de lado.  
Hermione começava a se sentir mal por esta naquele lugar, nunca confiara extremamente em Klays, lembrava muito bem da expressão do mesmo quando este soube da sua origem.  
'nascida trouxa é?'disse ele friamente'nossa nunca desconfiaria'terminou com um frio sorriso no rosto a olhando do pé a cabeça com expressão de nojo.  
É está agora do lado dele, só, era sem duvida uma razão de se cuidar em dobro, pois ela não duvida que ele a jogaria aos leão a fim de se salvar.  
Klays que estava sentado numa cadeira ate aquele momento se levantou, foi ate uma mesinha que havia ali qual sobre a mesma tinha uma garrafa de uísque de fogo, a pegou e colocou um pouco da bebida num copo e ingerindo logo em seguida num único gole.  
-ficou sabendo do desaparecimento dos Ballakovs?-perguntou ele ao colocou mais um pouco de bebida em seu copo.  
-não, você sabe... ficando aqui trancada o tempo todo por causa da noticia dos meus ancestrais.-disse ela em tom irônico.-não tem como eu ficar conversando com outras pessoas senão você, Uglus e Vitor.  
Ele a mirou, e depois inseriu o segundo copo de uísque de fogo.  
-sei como deve ser ruim ficar aqui.-disse ele sarcasticamente.- pena que os Ballakovs não tinha um lugar seguro e um monte de pessoas os protegendo, não é?  
Hermione deu um suspiro frustrante, não estava gostando da forma que a conversa estava caminhando.  
-bem Klays por mim eu colocaria todos que necessitam de proteção...  
-não iriam precisar se não fosse por você!-vociferou ele a interrompendo.  
-voce realmente me culpa, não é?  
-e quem mais eu culparia? Você não percebeu que todos que estão nesta missão tem sangue puro?você não percebeu que os comensais estão atrás dos nascidos trouxas? E por que? Por que a amiguinha de Potter, que provavelmente esta na Bulgária é uma sangue ruim!  
Hermione foi para cima dele dando um tapa em seu rosto.  
-nunca mais fala assim comigo!  
-eu falo do jeito que eu quiser, é por causa de você que os Ballakovs estão desaparecidos, e vai por mim Granger muitos Morreram por causa do seu sangue sujo!  
Ela pensara em dá outro tapa nele, mas sabia que algumas coisas dera errado nas coisas que eles tinham planejados por causa dela, depois que Kaiser Launaner ouvira sobre a origem de Hermione tudo se tornara mais complicado. E por essa razão não adiantaria bater em Klays, afinal ele só estava nervoso com tudo que estava acontecendo.  
Ela se afastou dele, e se encostou na parede, fitando um ponto qualquer.  
-Carlota entrou em contado?-perguntou ela depois de um tempo.  
-não, eu acho que seus amigos finalmente deixou você de lado, eu mesmo deixaria, porem so você sabe a porcaria da coisa que estamos procurando.-bradou ele.  
Hermione deu um suspiro de cansaço, aquilo tudo se tornara ridículo demais, ela não agüentava mais.  
Ela passou sua mão pelo rosto, e se desencostou da parede e caminhou em direção ao quarto, ouvindo então alguém bater na porta...  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malfoy escreveu a carta o mais rápido que pode, a mesma tinha que chegar nas mãos dele antes que fosse tarde.ele ouviu passos atrás de si, e vislumbrou a sua mão segundos depois. A mesma estava vestida elegantemente num traje bruxo, um vestido vermelho e uma capa com capuz preto, ambos de tecido de cetim. Draco deu um leve sorriso para ela, sabia que ela o apoiaria não importasse o que o mesmo fizesse, ou ele estaria errado?  
-logo o Lorde nos chamara, eu sei que sim, você agira bem em relação ao seu ultimo trabalho, Potter precisa muito daquela sangue ruim, e tira-la do caminho é sem duvida um golpe de mestre.  
Malfoy a encarou por um tempo, estava pronto para dizer que não fizera tudo exatamente como contara, mas perdera a coragem quando viu o orgulho dela por ele nos seus belos olhos azuis.  
Ele deu um leve suspiro e sai do campo de visão de sua mãe, passando pela porta da sala e indo para seu quarto, ainda com a carta em mãos.  
-quando ele chamar não tarda a ir, você sabe como o Lorde odeia atrasos.  
Falou Narcisa quando ele já estava na metade da escadaria.  
-pode deixar, eu não me atrasarei...  
ele subiu o resto de lance de escada, e adentrou seu quarto, foi ate o baú que havia perto da sua cama, sentou-se ao lado do mesmo e o abriu. Dali de dentro retirou um escova de cabelo, amarrou a carta na mesma e a colocou sobre a cama, e verificou no relógio que estava pendurado numa das paredes de seu quarto a hora, faltava apenas dois minutos para a chave do portal funcionar.  
Passado dois minutos, Draco viu a carta junto com a escova sumirem, ele rezava agora para que a pessoa estivesse lá para recebe-la...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione estava acorrentada, cuja corrente se encontrava presa na parede imunda naquele lugar sujo e úmido, com apenas uma pequena janela com a vista para a floresta que se estendia ao redor daquele lugar, para iluminar o local. Ela tinha o rosto sujo de sangue, mas ela nem sabia se era o seu próprio ou daquele que a protegera. Ela nunca sentira tanto medo, ninguém sabia que ela estava ali, e parecia que continuariam a não saber, pois as pessoas que ali estavam pareciam supostos a mata-la.  
Ela sentiu o ambiente se tornar mais frio, sentiu toda a sua esperança e felicidade ir embora.  
-dementadores.-sussurrou ela olhando a pequena janela que havia numa das paredes.  
Agora mil coisas passava pela cabeça dela, mas o medo de receber o beijo dos dementadores era o que mais predominava.  
Ela começou a puxar a corrente que estava na parede, porem quando mais fazia isso, mas as mesmas se tornavam mais apertada em seus pulsos.  
- alguém me ajude!!-mesmo que a morena soubesse que isso não adiantaria, ela gritava e gritava, estava desesperada, e queria sair daquele lugar.  
Neste instante a porta de ferro daquele local se abriu com brutalidade, mas invés de adentrar dementadores, comensais, ou algo desse tipo, entrou um loiro com um sorriso debochado no rosto. A morena não sabia se poderia sorrir ou ficar em pânico, afinal de que lado ele estava?  
-para com isso Granger, já encheu você gritando o tempo todo.  
Draco agachou a fitando com ódio.  
-eu não fiz aquilo...  
-eu fiz alguma pergunta Granger?-perguntou ele friamente.-Quando eu achar que você teve falar, vcoe então falara, caso não segui essa regra você vera quem é o verdadeiro Malfoy...  
os olhos da morena se encheram de lagrimas.  
-por merlim Draco...  
ele tampou a boca dela forçando a cabeça dela para trás, causando um baque surdo. A morena fechou os olhos por causa da dor, fazendo as lagrimas caírem.  
-voce realmente é teimosa, eu disse para você ficar quieta !!-a voz dele ecoou noi quarto de parede de pedras.  
Ele retirou a mão da boca dela, e depois se levantou.  
-quando menos você falar melhor será.  
Ela o encarou, estaria ele tento algum tipo de bondade naquele momento, mesmo ele achando que tudo que ocorrera era culpa dela?  
-Malfoy.-uma voz enjoada e fina invadiu a ouvido de hermione, a fazendo olhar para porta.  
Bellatrix estava com seu sorriso típico, frio e debochado, seus olhos alucinados olhava de Draco para Hermione.  
-eu pensei que você tinha sido proibido de entrar aqui garoto.-falou ela com frieza, se aproximando dele aos poucos.  
-vai a merda...  
-olha como você fala com sua tia moleque!-Disse ela de modo divertido.-eu pensei que sua mãe tinha lhe dado algum tipo de educação Draco.  
Ele a olhou com desprezo.  
-enrole a língua antes de falar qualquer coisa da minha mãe.-disse ele a encarado.  
-uhhhh, que medo.-ela deu uma risada, e depois desviou a sua atenção para Hermione, quem naquele momento tentava tirar suas mãos da corrente.-nem adianta querida, isso é besteira.-ela se virou para draco com deboche.-voce tinha dito que ela era inteligente, não estou vendo isso, para mim ela é bem burrinha, um ratinho assustado e burro.  
Bellatrix pegou a sua varinha e apontou para Hermione, sorrindo, divertindo-se com toda aquela situação.  
-qual é o seu ultimo pedido querida?  
Hermione olhou aterrorizada para ela, e seu olhar em seguida foi para Draco, quem lhe olhava com desespero.  
-olha para mim!Crucius!!  
-ahhhhhhhhhh!  
Draco virou o rosto.  
-eu pensei que ele a quisesse inteira.-questionou Draco ainda de rosto virado.  
-não estou tirando nenhuma parte do corpo dela.-falou Bellatrix guardando a varinha a contra gosto.-a não ser que um crucinhos desses tire pedaço agora, e você pode olhar para cá seu mole! A sua namoradinha esta bem.  
Draco se virou para Belatrix e deu um sorriso irônico.  
-namorada? Desculpa 'tia' mas informaram você errado...  
-não precisa se explicar Draquinho.-ela deu um das suas risadas e se retirou dali não antes de falar.-cuidado Draco você é tão traidor do sangue quando aquela família suja e pobretona que você odeia.  
Draco deu um suspiro e olhou para Hermione, que estava chorando mais que nunca naquele momento.  
-viu o porque você tem que ficar em silencio...portanto antes de querer se explicar, ou querer dizer algo do que aconteceu, eu peço para que escolha ficar sem se explicar.  
Os dois se olharam por um tempo, ambos tinha em seu olhar uma mistura de desejo e desespero...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gente valeu peloscomentários e lembrem qu8ando está em terceira pessoa a narração é porque fala de algo do passado de draco ou mione, ou do futuro dos mesmos, e como viram este capitulo foi totalmente em terceira pessoa .

Para quem não agüenta mais esperar a parte que terá o casal mais lindo junto, eu juro próximo capitulo os dois juntinhos .

Bjão e valeu

comentemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm


	7. Chapter 7: Brasa que queima

**7° capitulo: Brasa que queima, chamas que salva.**

Tenho que admitir que fiquei aliviado quando ela disse que ficaria, não sei o que aconteceu nestes últimos dias, mas a minha aproximação com ela se tornou um tanto que necessária, não tem como eu me afastar dela. Mesmo que eu a deixasse livre, eu precisava dela, vê-la ali dava a mim um conforto, tinha com quem conversar, e desta forma deixar as coisas que estão alem desta porta, realmente do lado de fora. Sem falar que a mesma me dá uma certa segurança, é como se nada pudesse acontecer comigo, estando ela ali do meu lado.

Subi ate o meu quarto, e me joguei na cama, o dia lá fora já estava acabando, e diferente de dias atrás, eu não me angustiara com isso, não ficava pensando que mais um dia tinha perdido, ou coisas melancólicas como tais.

Eu simplesmente sorrir e fitei o teto, quando então ouvi a porta se abrir, um vazio e uma angustia tomou conta de mim naquele momento.

Sai de cima da cama e foi para o hall, vendo o momento que a porta fora olhando a porta fechada por um tempo, como se esperasse a mesma se aberta novamente, mas os longos cincos minutos que ali fiquei nada mudou, ela continuou fechada.

Desci as escadas às presas, e fui ate a sala, e para minha infelicidade não havia ninguém ali. Os livros que ela estava lendo anteriormente estavam jogados sobre a poltrona, não havia em parte algum sinal dela, pelo menos não na sala.

Chame pelo monstro na mesma hora. Que diabos estava dando em mim? Pouco me importei eu queria a Granger ali, não como prisioneira, mas como uma amiga...Eu realmente estava ficando louco, porem era aquilo mesmo que eu queria, era aquilo que ansiava.

Quando o elfo apareceu na minha frente curvando-se exageradamente, como normalmente fazia, o agarrei e em voz clara e alta lhe perguntei.

-onde esta a senhorita Granger?

Vi medo nos olhos do Monstro, mas eu não estava preocupado com isso, eu queria uma explicação, eu queria ela ali ao meu lado.

-monstro não sabe senhor Malfoy, monstro não viu a sangue ruim.-choramingou o elfo.

O soltei vendo que não iria longe daquela forma, fiz carinho em sua cabeça lhe pedindo desculpa, ate que o mesmo deu um leve sorriso.

-monstro procure a senhorita Granger para mim.

Ele fez novamente aquela ridícula referencia e se retirou da minha frente, dei um suspiro frustrante e segui ate a janela, olhando para os dois lados da rua atrás da mesma, imaginando se ela realmente saiu, onde ela teria ido.

Havia se passado dez minutos, que para mim foi uma eternidade, qual eu não parava de andar de um lado para o outro. Foi neste instante que Monstro aparatou diante de mim.

-então, a encontrou?-perguntei com ansiedade. Por merlim o que estava acontecendo comigo?

-monstro procurou a sangue ruim em todos os lugares, mas a sangue não esta aqui, a sangue ruim saiu da casa da minha senhora.-disse ele contente.

Senti raiva daquele sorriso dele, mas nada fiz apenas disse para ele sair dali.

Vendo-me livre do elfo me joguei no sofá que havia ali, e passei nervosamente a mão pelo meu cabelo.

Ali estava o pomposo Draco Malfoy, o garoto orgulhoso da sonserina, o mesmo que fora escolhido pelo Lorde para fazer o trabalho mais importante. Mais uma vez deixado para trás, abandonado pela garota qual conseguiu odiar sem restrições durante sete longos anos, ódio esse que fora quebrado em seis dias, os melhores dias da minha vida.

Não sabia a verdadeira razão, mas deixei que uma lagrima caísse dos meus olhos. Fechei os olhos, e a única imagem que veio a minha cabeça foi Granger sentada ali comigo naquele mesmo sofá conversando sobre varias coisas, rindo daquilo que dizia, me corrigindo, me tocando...Aquilo tudo não teria sido um sonho maluco de um Malfoy a beira da loucura, por conta dos dias de solidão?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, não podia se um sonho tinha sido tão real, tão bom, não admitia ser um sonho, não agüentaria viver mais uma perda.

Encolhi no sofá e fitei o chão, as lagrimas neste momento escorria pelo meu rosto, iam ate a ponta do meu nariz, para enfim cair no chão.

Fiquei daquela forma ate enfim cair no sono. Quando acordei, olhei o relógio que estava pendurado sobre a lareira dos Blacks, eram dez da noite. Levantei desanimado, ela realmente não voltaria mais.

-ah você já acordou, ainda bem, vamos jantar?

Eu estava virado em direção a janela quando ouvia a voz dela vindo da porta da sala, virei-me com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Hermione...

Senti o meu rosto queimar na hora, eu tinha realmente chamado ela de Hermione?Mas qual mal tinha nisto, afinal eu não ansiava pela presença dela? Por tanto era normal chamá-la assim.

Ela me olhou confusa, mas retribuiu o meu sorriso, com o mais belo sorriso.

-então Draco vamos jantar?

O nome Draco pronunciado pelos lábios dela ganhava uma magnitude indescritível, era como que ela falando meu nome conseguia purifica-lo.

-sim vamos, pensei que você finalmente iria embora.-disse da forma mais indiferente possível.

-eu não disse que ia ficar, eu nunca quebro aquilo que eu digo Malfoy. Fui apenas comprar algumas coisas.

Só naquele instante que percebi que ela não estava com minhas roupas, ela usava uma camiseta preta de decote em "v", uma calça jeans trouxa e um tênis também trouxa.

-comprou essas roupas como?-perguntei quando estávamos entrando na cozinha.

-fui numa loja de penhor, e penhorei algumas coisas desta casa.-a revelou ficando rubra.-lógico que coisas que não eram mágicas, caso contrario daria uma grande confusão mais tarde.

-imagino que sim.-disse rindo.-imagino esses trouxas com algo que nem fazem idéia para que serve em suas mãos, seria sem duvida muito engraçado.

-não acho.-disse ela rispidamente ao se sentar à mesa.

-bem eu acho que seria, principalmente o fato de que elas foram parar na mão deles, por que uma garota que se dizia à senhora da razão, resolveu pegar o que não é seu e levar ate eles.-disse rindo ainda mais, definitivamente o ambiente ao lado dela se tornava mais agradável.

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, fazendo eu rir ainda mais.

-mas você fez o certo, ficar usando a minha roupa, não teve ser muito confortável não é?

-isso é verdade, e nem um pouco atraente.-disse ela em tom de brincadeira.

-bem tenho que discordar de você, para mim você ficava sensual com aquelas roupas.

Nos olhares se desencontraram naquele instante, ambos sem duvida envergonhado com aquilo.

Porem monstro veio ao nosso socorro, ele que estava arrumando as ultimas coisas para o jantar, aproximou-se na mesa e colocou uma grande tigela de porcelana.

-monstro fez a sopa que o senhor malfoy gosta, monstro fez.

-obrigado Monstro.-disse com um sorriso.-pode nos servir.

E como todas as noites ele nos serviu, mas sempre que servia a Granger alguns resmungos mal educados eram soltos pela boca do elfo.E mesmo assim ela o ela podia ser tão mágica assim?

Após o jantar, ela disse que ia para o quarto, iria ler mais alguma coisa e por fim dormi. Mas naquele dia não queria que ela fizesse isso, queria que nos dois continuássemos ali, um do lado do outro. Porem não tinha coragem de pedir isso para ela. Apenas a olhei se retirar, e depois de um tempo fiz o mesmo, fui para o meu quarto.

Deitado na cama, olhava o teto, o sono não queria vim. Talvez o mesmo nem quisesse mais vim, pelo menos naquela noite. Pois o meu corpo ansiava outra coisa, ela precisava de outra coisa. Era ate loucura como as coisas mudaram de tal forma, como as coisas ficaram tão diferentes de uma hora para outra.

Eu sabia que a odiava, mas naquele momento não sentia nada disso. Eu a queria do meu lado, eu precisava dela, mais que a mim mesmo. Ela me dera certeza que tudo acabaria bem, ela deu a mim a ilusão que lá fora nada estava acontecendo, como se o mundo a qual vivíamos dentro desta velha casa, fosse o único, e no fundo ele para mim era o único. Pois era só nele que eu realmente vivo, e não sobrevivo, aonde eu amo e não odeio.

Tudo daquilo era uma magia para mim, envolvia-me de forma intensa e única. Eu a queria e iria atrás dela.

Num impulso que não queria segurar, levantei da cama e sai do quarto subindo o lance de escada de me separava do quarto dela. Quando me vi diante da porta de madeira, onde atrás da mesma ela estaria sentada sobre a sua cama, com algum livro em mãos. Não consegui prossegui. Dei um passo para trás, mas no mesmo momento ela abriu a porta.

-malfoy?-perguntou ela surpresa.-esta tudo bem?

-é...Sim, estava...Só andando.-mentir horrivelmente.

-ah sei, eu estava indo pegar os livros lá na sala, havia ate esquecido que deixara os mesmo lá.

-claro, quer ajuda?

-sim...

Eu e ela descemos a escada em silencio. Meu coração nunca batera tão rápido como estava batendo naquele momento. Era ate ridículo sentir aquilo, era bobo está ao lado de Hermione Granger, a sabe tudo que mais amava em xingar quando éramos estudantes.E sentir que estava ao lado da mulher que me fazia perder o chão debaixo dos meus pés.

Quando chegamos na sala, a ajudei a pegar os livros, num certo momento nossas mãos se encontraram, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecera. Porem fora a primeira enquanto eu a desejava ardentemente.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, seus olhos cor de avelã atraíram-me incrivelmente. Senti meu corpo todo pegar fogo, meus olhos desviaram dos dela e mirou seus lábios rosados. Meus próprios queriam apreciar os dela, e minhas mãos queriam tocar o corpo dela, ansiava por isso. Meu corpo gritava por isso.

-vamos Draco.

A voz doce dela me despertou daquele devaneio.

A segui escada a cima, ainda pensando no que tinha sentindo na sala, como foi ótimo sentir aquilo, como fora maravilhoso dê-la na minha frente, e ao mesmo tempo deseja-la.

Quando terminamos de colocar os livros sobre uma mesinha que havia ali naquele quarto, virei-me na direção dela.

-eu preciso fazer uma coisa, mas...

Resolvi não terminar a frase.

A puxei ela para perto de mim, dando-lhe um suave beijo. Ela resistiu, empurrando-me levemente, mesmo assim continuei, e aos poucos ela foi se entregando. E o beijo tornou-se mais intenso.

Levei a minha mão ate os cabelos dela, deixando seus lábios e descendo para seu pescoço, sentindo o seu cheio, conforme lhe beijava docemente. Sentia as unhas dela passar pelas minhas costas por de cima da camisa. Fazendo o meu corpo estremecer. Minha língua explorava cada canto do seu pescoço, da mesma forma que fizera em sua boca quando a beijava.

Minhas mãos foram descendo pelas costas dela, fazendo ela soltar leves gemidos ao pé do meu ouvido, deixando a minha vontade por ela acentuar.

Puxei-a contra mim como se aquilo fosse necessário para minha sobrevivência, e voltei para seus lábios, a beijando com firmeza e desejo. Ela levou sua mão ate meus cabelos, e o cariciou.

Parei de beija-la por alguns segundos, fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem, via que o desejo era mutuo naquele instante. Dei um leve sorriso por conta disso, e voltei a beija-la. E ainda de olhos aberto a conduzi ate a cama, a deitei sobre a mesma, ficando sobre ela. Fechei meus olhos, continuando a beijar, ainda mais calorosamente.

Minhas mãos já eram donas de si mesmas, passeava pelo corpo de Hermione, como se sempre fizeram isso. E cada canto que as mesmas passavam, era um novo suspiro de prazer que chegava ao meu ouvido.

Deitei –me de lado a fim de deixar meu e o corpo dela livres. Para assim conhecer melhor cada lugar dela, e ela conhecer cada parte de mim.

Parei novamente de beijar seus lábios macios, e passei a beijar seu pescoço, descendo devagar. Sentindo com os lábios os lugares que senti com a mão. Repousei meus lábios sobre os seios dela, que ainda estavam cobertos pela camiseta preta que ela vestira para o jantar. Levantei minha cabeça a fim de ficar no campo de visão para os olhos dela. Ela me olhou com ternura, e aquilo me deixou ainda mais louco, levei a minha mão ate a camiseta dela e sussurrei um "posso?", o sorriso sedutor dela falou mais que palavras para mim naquele instante.

Levantei a camiseta dela, conforme beijava a sua barriga, e fui subindo com urgência a peça de roupa dela. Quando por fim a vi livre da mesma contemplei a pele alva dela, passei meus dedos com delicadeza sobre a barriga dela, fazendo ela se arrepiar. Levei a minha mão ate o seio dela, e o cariciei com desejo. Inclinei-me em direção aos mesmos, e beijei um, enquanto o outro eu ainda -a e ouvi-a estremecer, suspirar e gemer. Nunca imaginaria me ver juntamente com Hermione Granger numa situação daquela, mas naquele momento que estava ali, não conseguia me ver longe dela. Não conseguia entender como nunca a quis daquele jeito. E pensar que por pouco nunca a teria. Eu tremi só em pensar naquilo, mas logo direi aquilo da cabeça. Afinal eu estava com ela ali, e isso era o que realmente importava.

Ela levou sua mão ate meus cabelos, e os puxou levemente. Levantei a minha cabeça, e depois fui ao encontro de seus lábios, queria senti-lo novamente. A mão dela parecia que aprendera as regras do jogo, e começou a subir a minha camisa, a ajudei a tira-la, interrompendo o beijo, mas voltando com o mesmo quando a minha roupa cai sobre o chão. Meu peito nu sentia os seios dela encontra-se comigo. Envolvi-a nos meus braços, a puxando para mim. Minha língua explorando a boca dela, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo.

Um fogo tomava contra de mim, sentia cada centímetros do meu ser queimar em chamas vivas. Porem o mais estranho era a queimação no meu braço esquerdo.

Sentei na cama, a soltando bruscamente, sentindo a dor no meu braço esquerdo. Olhei para ela vendo que estava confusa, afinal ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, na verdade nem eu, vazia tanto tempo que não sentia aquela dor. A dor de uma brasa morta, que agora queimava como chamas sem piedade, retirando-me das chamas que me salvava.

-o que foi ma...Draco?-perguntou ela pegando a sua camiseta e vestindo-a rapidamente.

-a marca negra Hermione, ele esta me chamando...


	8. Chapter 8: Ao seu lado

**8° capitulo: Ao seu lado.**

O meu ar faltou quando eu ouvi o que ele disse, eu terminei de colocar a minha camiseta e o fitei demoradamente, como se não tivesse ouvido ele muito bem, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que ele tinha falado.

-não é possível, não é?digo, ele não pode saber onde você esta, ou pode?

Draco desviou o seu olhar do meu e se levantou, indo em direção a porta.

-E melhor você sair daqui Hermione, antes que algo aconteça.

-Não.-Disse fervorosamente.- Eu disse que não iria, e não aqui com você, e pronto! Não me importo com o que você diga ou deixa de dizer, e muito menos me importo com o perigo, eu quero ficar aqui!- A minha voz saiu mais firme que eu pensara que sairia.

Ele me observou por um tempo e deu um dos seus velhos sorrisos desdenhoso.

-Você realmente é teimosa Granger. Caso ele encontre você, ele não terá piedade...

-Ele não fará nada comigo, principalmente se ele acreditar que estando comigo ele poderá chegar, por fim, ate o Harry. Que sem duvida esse é o tão sonhado momento dele, não é?

-Sim, isso ninguém discorda Granger, mas ate você provar que é uma peça essencial na busca pelo testa rachada, você será passado.

Eu o fitei com firmeza e me levantei da cama e fui ate ele.

-Não me importo com suas opiniões, eu ficarei aqui!

O sorriso dele de lado me fez sorrir bobamente, era tão lindo vê-lo sorrir daquela forma. Inconscientemente a minha mão foi ate o rosto dele, o cariciando com ternura.

-Hermione melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

Quando o vi saindo do meu quarto, as suas palavras me feriram, mais do que nunca. Ate mais do que as ditas por ele quando éramos apenas alunos de casas de um tempo fitando a porta fechada, voltei para minha cama, onde momentos atrás vivenciava os carinhos mais delirantes e prazerosos que uma garota poderia sentir.

Aquela noite fora a primeira, desde que eu e Malfoy começamos a nos dar bem, que não consegui dormi. Eu fiquei só pensando no que tinha acontecido, na marca dele lhe avisando que aquele qual eu temo desde que estava no primeiro ano em Hogwarts, estava pedindo pela sua presença. Para lhe pedir, sem duvida algo horrível, qual mancharia ainda mais a sua alma.E era isso que me perturbava. Mas uma sombra de duvida percorreu a minha mente. Estaria Voldemort sabendo de tudo que estava acontecendo na mansão dos Balcks, sabendo que eu e Malfoy estamos nela?Sabendo que uma amiga de Harry esta junto de um comensal?Depois de duas horas me debatendo daquela forma, resolvi que me levanta, andei na escuridão e fui ate o quarto de Draco.

Ouvi antes de adentrar o mesmo os resmungo dele, parecia que a marca ainda queimava, dei um suspiro a fim de me encorajar a entrar que abri a porta, deparei com Malfoy em pé com sua varinha apontada para mim.

-Calma, sou eu.-Disse as presas.

-Não faça mais isso Granger.-Disse ele esfregando a marca.

-Esta doendo muito não é?

Ele me olhou com os olhos frios e respondeu que sim.

-Você faz idéia o que ele quer?-Perguntei fechando a porta atrás de mim.

-Não, mas tenho certeza que não é para me parabenizar em relação ao acordo com o Potter, e muito menos para autorizar o seu comensal de quinta a namorar uma sangue ruim.- Disse ele sarcasticamente, deixando-me terrivelmente aborrecida.

-Será que tem como você falar seriamente comigo, sem usar esse seu tom?

Ele deu um suspiro profundo e caminhou ate a cômoda que havia ali repousando a sua varinha na mesma.

-O que você esta esperando que eu faça Granger?

A pergunta dele me deixou sem ação, o que eu estava esperando que ele fizesse, será que não era claro? Eu queria que ele ficasse. Mas será que isso era a coisa certa para se fazer?Mas uma vez me vi sem resposta, e sabia que tal pergunta não seria respondida atrás de livros. Sentei na cama como se estivesse derrotada, e o encarei.

-Não sei Draco, eu só espero que fique tudo bem.- Disse enfim.

-Eu também quero isso, mas a marca não para de que ele sabe de algo.

Eu também suspeitava daquilo, afinal Voldemort não o chamaria para nada, e muito menos perderia seu tempo para chamar-lo e mata-lo. Pelo menos era nisso que eu queria meus olhos se encontraram novamente com os deles, vi algo mudado no mesmo, senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo.

-O que você esta pensando em fazer?

-Ignora-lo.-Disse ele com um leve sorriso.

Senti um grande alivio, e me levantei. Estava feliz porque Draco Malfoy não iria ir para um lugar que poderia ser a seu tumulo? Realmente tudo mudara naqueles dias, e para mim mudara definitivamente para melhor.O abracei fortemente, e ele retribuiu o abraço. Senti-lo perto de mim daquela forma, fez todo aquele momento maravilhoso que passamos junto voltar a tona. Fechei os olhos, como se assim pudesse sentir tudo que sentira naquele momento, toda aquela magia, sem mágica. E parecia que ele também estava pensando o mesmo, pois vagarosamente ele foi me levanto em direção a cama, não me atrevi a impedi-lo, já que aquele também era o meu me deu um selinho, e deitou-me sobre a sua cama deitando ao meu lado, abri meus olhos e fitei os deles.

Ele me olhava com intensidade, estava novamente me deixando levar pelo momento. Passei a mão no rosto dele, ele a pegou e deu um beijo carinhoso. Eu acho que nunca conheceria aquele Malfoy se não tivesse entrado na aquela casa...Dias atrás me arrependia por ter feito essa escolha, mas agora me arrependeria se caso saísse repousou sua mão na minha barriga, e com uma voz carinhosa sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

-Dorme comigo essa noite?Sorri para ele, e com um sorriso suave respondi-lhe que sim.

Ele me envolveu em seus braços, fazendo a minha cabeça repousar em seus ombros.

-E desta forma que eu gostaria de morrer.-Disse ele melancolicamente.

Olhei para cima e vi que ele estava de olhos fechados, aquela frase dele deixou-me triste e também pensativa. Mil perguntas passaram pela minha mente naquele instante, mas não fiz nenhuma delas a ele.

-Não fale assim Draco, não fale de morte...temos que pensar na vida...

-Eu penso Hermione, por isso que penso na morte também. Pois ela é conseqüência da vida.- Disse ele sinistramente.

Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo, mas nada disse, somente o apertei com aquele abraço carinhoso.

- Hermione para onde você iria, caso eu vá ao encontro do Lorde?

Levantei um pouco, me apoiando com meu braço esquerdo, afim de encara-lo melhor.

-Não Draco, você não pode ir...

-Hermione, eu disse se caso...Não esta nada decidido.-Disse ele me olhando ternamente.

-Iria junto com você...

-Não mesmo Hermione, não deixaria você ir...Caso eu ir, você voltara para o Potter.

Ele falara de forma definitiva, ele realmente queria que eu voltasse para o Harry, e o deixasse só? Que eu fosse para toca e me deparasse com aquele que durante anos eu gostei? Senti vontade de chorar, mas me segurei," chorar não adianta" ouvi ele falar na minha -me nos braços dele com urgência, eu não queria que ele fosse, eu queria ele ali, eu queria ficar com ele ali, para sempre...

Fazia três horas que _estávamos_ ali, abraçados, Draco não conseguia dormi, por essa razão eu também não.

-Hermione eu tenho que ir.

Olhei para os olhos dele, via dor no mesmo, afinal a marca negra não parava nenhum momento de queimar a sua pele, eu me sentia terrível o vendo sofrer daquele jeito. Mas se ele fosse até Voldemort, sem duvida que ele não voltaria mais, e por alguma razão inexplicável dentro de mim, dizia-me que não suportaria se caso isso acontecesse.

-Draco você não precisa ir... -Disse sentando na cama.

-preciso sim Hermione, ele não irá parar de me chamar só porque eu me recuso a ir... Por isso eu preciso ir.

Fiquei um tempo olhando para ele analisando a situação que se desenrolava, dei um suspiro fraco e balancei a cabeça em concordância.

-Você tem razão Draco você precisa ir... Mas eu vou junto com você...

-Não, eu vou sozinho. -disse ele se levantando.

-Não mesmo! Eu vou!

-Hermione! Vê se você entende, eu não vou deixar você ir! Pela simples razão que se você for será um perigo maior ainda tanto para você como para mim!

-Não se você me levar como prisioneira?

*********************

Harry sentou na ultima cadeira vazia da mesa da tão famosa e aconchegante cozinha da toca. O moreno olhou as pessoas ali presentes, estavam todos que ele considerava importante para aquela missão, Rony, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Gui, Tonks e Olho-tonto Moody.

-Então Harry para que essa reunião?-perguntou Hermione, aparentemente a mais impaciente com toda aquela demora de informação.

Harry olhou para amiga e deu um sorriso, o clima de pós casamento ainda esta no ar, razão essa do garoto não querer falar logo o que tinha para dizer. Mas sabia que quando mais deixasse para depois, mais difíceis ficariam as coisas.

-A razão da reunião é por da minha conversa com Dumbledore, como sabem o mesmo me deixou uma missão...

A fala do moreno fora interrompido com a entrada repentina de um dos membros da ordem, e também membro da família Waesley.

-Carlinhos. - disse Molly o abraçando fortemente. -que bom que você...Ela olhou bem para seu filho, vendo que o mesmo tinha vários arranhões no rosto.-por merlim o que aconteceu com você?

-comensais, eles estão atacando em todos os cantos...

-oh meu Deus. -disse Molly o abraçando novamente.

-Esta tudo bem agora, não se preocupe. -disse dele se afastando da mãe. -acho que você pode continuar Harry. -disse fitando o moreno.

O garoto olhou para Carlinhos que se encontrava na parede, e depois fitou a sra Weasley que parecia meio sem jeito com a forma que o filho a tratara, e para não piorar aquela situação constrangedora, ele resolveu explicar as coisas de uma única vez.

-Bem... Como sabem Dumbledore deixou uma missão no qual eu tenho que fazer antes de lutar contra Voldemort... E precisarei de toda ajuda possível para realizar isso.

-você sabe que pode contar conosco Harry. -disse Lupin dando um sorriso amigável.

-eu sei. -disse Harry retribuindo o sorriso. -por essa razão, por confiar em vocês, que separarei a ordem, para missão Fênix...

-o que iremos procurar?-quis saber Ginny que estava segurando a mão de sua melhor amiga nervosamente.

-as horcruxes de Voldemort. -disse simplesmente.

-o que?-perguntou a ruiva sem entender nada.

-eu explico. -começou a falar Hermione, na verdade a mesma tinha ensaiado aquilo desde que soube do caso das horcruxes, sempre achara que precisaria explicar sobre as mesmas. -Voldemort dividiu a alma dele em sete partes, guardando as mesmas em lugares que ele julgara ser importantes e seguras. Para assim ele se "tornar" imortal. Por essa razão que Harry precisa encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes... E depois enfrentar Voldemort.

Ao termino da explicação, todos olhavam Hermione boquiaberto, ninguém ali, nunca pensara que Voldemort fosse capaz de realizar um ato como aquele sombrio e terrível ate mesmo para voldemort.-

então ele superou as nossas expectativas. -disse Moody de forma sarcástica, porem preocupante. -tenho que admitir que 'ele' sabe realmente se preparar para um combate... Isso só atrapalha tudo.

-realmente, mas iremos mostrar para ele que estamos tão preparados quando ele. -disse Harry de forma firme, como qualquer líder diria.

Hermione deu um sorriso para o amigo, e depois fitou Rony, quem parecia longe naquele momento.

-tudo bem?-sussurrou ela para ele, Rony só balançou a cabeça em concordância e depois encarou Harry.

-Hermione realmente ira para Bulgária?-perguntou de forma direta.

-é... Sim, foi esse o combinado...

-como assim?-falou Tonks olhando surpresa para Harry. -que combinado foi esse?

-é que Vitor sabe o búlgaro que Fleur convidou para o casamento, então ele me disse que algumas pessoas estão a fim de ajudar lá na Bulgária, e como não sabemos como destruí uma horcrux..

.-essa era uma pergunta que iria fazer. -interrompeu Lupin.-pois pelo que eu sei esse assunto não se encontra em qualquer livro, mesmo sendo sobre Artes das trevas. Pois esse assunto é muito delicado e perigoso para se tratado desta forma. Mas eu sei que tem um livro que fala sobre o mesmo, e pessoas que já tentaram fazer o mesmo que 'ele' fez... Mas uma coisa eu sei, Voldemort é o primeiro a realizar esse feito.

- Eu sei de tudo isso Lupin, Hermione mesmo estudou todos os tipos de livros e não encontrou nada, mas quando eu estava conversando com Krum, e ele disse-me sobre o assunto de querer ajudar. Pois os comensais, por incrível que pareça também esta agindo na Bulgária. Eu mencionei sobre as horcruxes, perguntei o que ele entendia disso. Já que na escola onde ele estudava ensinava artes das trevas, pensei que ele soubesse algo... E para minha surpresa, ele estava bem informado neste assunto, e me garantiu que seu ex-professor de artes das trevas e perito em horcruxes... Por essa razão decidimos que um de nos tínhamos que ir para Bulgária, a fim de descobrir tudo sobre Horcruxes, uma pessoa confiável, afinal não disse tudo para krum, só disse que achava o assunto interessante. -finalizou ele com meio sorriso nos lábios.

-então você achou melhor escolher a Hermione, por que ela já foi namorada do Krum. -disse em tom brincadeira Fred.

-bem... Eu a escolhi, por que era a mais inteligente entre mim e rony, não que não confio em vocês, mas todos aqui têm outras coisas para se preocupar, são adultos, tem famílias, empregos e tudo mais, e como eu, Rony e Hermione deixamos tudo de lado...

Hermione encostou-se na cadeira, enquanto o discurso de Harry continuava ele dizia a verdade, ela, Ron e Harry não tinham uma vida própria, somente tinham aquela busca e a guerra, e depois?E a vida que ela queria? Onde ficaria tudo isso?Harry nem sabia, na verdade nem saberia.

Mas a verdadeira razão de Hermione falar que tudo ok para viagem para Bulgária, era para fugir de tudo aquilo, quem sabe assim consegui viver um pouco enquanto ajudava seu melhor amigo.

-... Certo Hermione?-perguntou Harry a olhando.

Esta só percebeu que ele estava falando com ela, quando todos a fitavam com curiosidade.

-estava falando comigo?-perguntou perdida.

-Sim. -disse seriamente. - você esta bem Hermione?

-Sim, estou. Eu estava pensando quais livros devo levar nesta viagem.

-então quer dizer que você realmente concorda com isso?-perguntou Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

--claro que sim Harry, eu disse que iria ajudar, não foi?

-sim... Agora...

Hermione se levantou pedindo licença para todos, dando a desculpa que iria começar arrumar suas coisas. já que pelo acordo que ela, Ron e Harry fizeram no dia anterior, ela partiria o quando antes para descobrir sobre as horcruxes. Ela subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto onde estava dividindo com Ginny, sentou-se na cama correspondente a ela e ficou olhando uma das paredes, não estava com a verdadeira intenção de arrumar as coisas, apenas queria ficar longe de tudo aquilo... Ficar se preocupando a todo o momento, não ter paz, estava deixando a morena cansada daquela vida...

Não se arrependia em ter conhecido Harry, em ter feito amizade com o mesmo, ou ate mesmo em ter prometido a ele que o ajudaria com as buscas, mas viver daquela forma 24 horas era cansativo. e alem do mais não dava a ela a chance de buscar por uma vida diferente, de pensar num após a guerra. Ela tinha a chance apenas de pensar como sobreviver de um ataque, e como atacar. Era realmente frustrante tudo se jogou para trás, e fechou os olhos. Sua cabeça, como sempre, começava a doer. Ela levou suas mãos ate a cabeça massageando a testa.

Neste instante a porta do quarto foi escancarada, fazendo à morena dá um pula da cama.

-Rony? Precisa mesmo disso tudo?-perguntou ela levanto sua mão novamente ate a cabeça e voltando a se deitar na cama.

-desculpa Mione. -disse ele carinhosamente se aproximando dela.

-fugiu da reunião também?-perguntou ela com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-sim... Preciso falar com você... -disse ele sentando na beirada da cama.

Hermione sentiu a voz dele seria por essa razão se sentou na cama apoiando suas costas na cabeceira.

-o que foi Rony?

-sobre nos dois Hermione, não acho que seja uma boa seguimos com aquele nosso plano...

" Plano?"Pensou ela contrariada".

-você acha que dá uma chance para nos dois, é um tipo de "plano"? Definitivamente não é boa hora para isso Rony... Por merlin... Por que isso agora?-disse ela se mostrando irritada com tudo aquilo. -isso era a única coisa que me faria sentir viva...

-Mas Mione olha a sua volta, estamos em meio a uma guerra, não podemos seguir nossas vidas como se nada estivesse acontecendo, alem do mais Harry precisa da nossa ajuda... Não sei se o ajudaria se nos dois começasse a namorar ou algo assim... Sem falar que a distancia que ficaríamos iria só atrapalhar, e sabemos perfeitamente que um de nos precisa ficar ao lado de Harry.

-eu sei disso tudo, mas Rony...

-Mione, não... -ele se levantou, mas foi acertado por um estupefaça antes mesmo de chegar perto da porta, fazendo o seu corpo desacordado cair no chão causando um grande barulho.

Hermione ainda estava de pé com sua varinha em mãos, quando Harry e Ginny adentraram o quarto também com suas varinhas em punhos.

-o que aconteceu aqui?-disse Harry indo em direção a Rony que ainda estava caído no chão.

-fiz o que achei certo. -respondeu ela olhando firmemente para Harry.

-você esta bem Mione?-perguntou Ginny se aproximando da amiga.

-nunca me senti melhor.

A morena passou por eles e saiu do quarto, saindo depois da toca.A noite que aos poucos ganhava espaço do lado de fora, envolveu Hermione por completo, escondendo as lagrimas que caiam.

-você escolheu o seu caminho para percorrer Ronald, e pode ter certeza que o caminho que vou seguir será diferente do seu... E quando finalmente essa maldita guerra acabar, não será do seu lado que ficarei... -falou ela com voz firme e determinada.

************************

Brigar com Hermione era a pior coisa que poderia se fazer, e isso eu já tinha aprendido quando ainda tinha treze anos, quando sentir o toque da mão dela pela primeira vez, logicamente não o mesmo toque que sinto neste momento. Fora um toque curto, forte e doloroso. E este é vagaroso, delicado e prazeroso. Que fazem os meus olhos, conforme o toque dela, fecharem. Demonstrando o cansaço que sinto. Mas a marca que queima fervorosamente não me deixar cair no sono. Fazendo vim a minha mente a discussão e a idéia que Hermione colocou para seguirmos. Naquele instante eu encerrei a conversa e disse que iria tentar dormi, mas aquilo ficou martelando na minha cabeça. Eu sabia que tentar deixa-la ali e seguir sozinho seria a pior coisa que poderia fazer, ela arrumaria um jeito de me seguir...

******************

Draco desceu as escadas de pedras que ficava defronte a sua casa, e parou diante de Snape.

-O que você quer agora, não venha me dizer que tem novas missões?-perguntou o loiro com Azedume.

-Não Malfoy, na verdade gostaria de saber se o senhor não esta pensando em fazer algo de bom para limpar o que fez, ou você acha mesmo que o Lorde deixara por isso mesmo?

Draco desviou o seu olhar, snape notara o quão menino ficará mais velho naquele curto espaço de tempo, talvez as noites não dormidas e a preocupação de uma provável fim da linhagem Malfoy, estava fazendo o garoto ficar velho demais em pouco tempo.

-o que o senhor acha que eu devo fazer?-o tom de comando sumira como um passe de mágica da voz dele, a deixando mais suave.

-não sei, eu pensei que você já tinha pensando em alguma coisa... Acha mesmo que tudo ainda continuara caindo em suas mãos?

O garoto fitou o sue ex-mestre como se procurasse no mesmo algum resto de humanidade, ou ate mesmo de amizade. Porem nada, não havia nada naqueles velhos e frios olhos.

-eu pensarei em algo. -disse amargurado.

-duvido muito, aquele velho não estaria morto se não fosse por mim, Draco você é a decepção total de todos os comensais. Todos estavam contando com você...

-eu não pedi para ser escolhido...

-mas foi por essa razão tinha que ter feito o melhor trabalho, E NÃO O PIOR!!!

Draco se surpreendeu com a forma que Severus falara, mas nada disse em relação a isso, somente virou as costas e subiu vagarosamente a escadaria.

-eu vim aqui para tentar lhe ajudar... -disse Snape.

-desculpa professor, mas esses tipos de ajuda já estão me deixando cheio. -disse o Loiro sem virar as coisas continuando a subir.

-você não viverá muito desta forma Draco.

-pouco me importo se pelo menos eu morrer fazendo algo com as minhas próprias mãos, já será satisfatório para mim...

*********************

A mui nobre casa dos Riddle, mais uma vez no terreno escuro e morto desta maldita casa. Fugi e fugi para chegar no mesmo lugar. A minha angustia não poderia ser maior, nos meus braços estava Hermione que me fizera acerta-la com um feitiço a fim de parecer real o plano dela. Queria muito que ela entrasse do meu lado e dissesse ao Lorde que estava do lado dele, e que lutaria por ele. Seria sem duvida a morte dela, mas pelo menos não a levaria para dentro daquela casa desta forma, parecia ate que estava morta. Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo ao pensar nisto. Vê-la morta, mesmo por um instante, fez o meu ser se revirar no meu um suspiro e continuei a andar, nem precisei me aproximar da porta, para aqueles que me aguardava aparecer diante de mim.

-oras, oras o draquinho trouxe um presentinho. -a voz irônica de minha tia, deixou-me irritado, mas nada disse ou fiz.

-bom dia Malfoy, é bom vê que há um sobrevivente da fabulosa família Malfoy, pensei que todos tinham morrido. E que o ultimo, que no caso aqui é você, tivesse morrido no meu serviço. Foi uma pena vê a sua casinha daquela forma, mas você entende trabalho e trabalho. -a voz arrastada e perversa de Scrimgeour, mostrava para mim que minha recepção estava só começando.

Fui levado, ainda carregando Mione no braço, para um salão amplo, com janelas de vidros empoeirados, tapete estilo medieval desbotado e sujo no chão, nenhum móvel fora colocado naquele lugar medonho e a lareira que ali estava, funcionava fervorosamente.

-o que ele quer de mim?-disse depois de um tempo, enquanto Bellatrix e Rufus cochichavam.

-nada de importante claro, afinal você é o pior, o nosso mestre não mandaria um ser inferior como você para alguma missão importante. -disse Bella com o seu ar superior.

-isso realmente lhe incomodaria, não é? Ate consigo vê a sua cara de raiva ao ver o Lorde me pedindo para realizar um serviço importante. -disse de forma desdenhosa, não poderia me mostrar fraco diante dos inimigos.

-consegue é? Tem certeza que fez uma boa escolha vindo ate aqui... -falou ela da forma mais cruel e divertida possível.

-ajoelhem-se. -a voz fria adentrou o recinto com força, fazendo eu, Bella e rufus se ajoelharem, e Hermione cair dos meus braços por causa do movimento bruto que realizei por conta do comando do Lorde.

Olhei em direção a uma sombra ao lado de lareira e vi que a mesma tinha olhos, quais eram vermelhos e sombrios.

-Lorde. -sussurrei, pegando na mão de Hermione.

"Feche a mente"Pensei em seguida, bloqueando todos os momentos felizes e bons que passei com Hermione, e ate mesmo o fato de está escondido na casa dos blacks.

-vejo que o meu pedido foi aceito por você garoto, mesmo depois de muitos chamados.

Os olhos foram saindo na penumbra e ganhando um corpo, qual era alto, coberto com veste preta, mas em meio aquele conjunto aterrorizante, o que sempre me chamara atenção, era seu rosto. Frio, desfigurado, e com os olhos penetrantes e vermelhos.

-perdoa-me milord, estava atrás desta garota. -disse exatamente o que Mione me mandara.

Voldemort passou entre Bella e Rufus e parou diante de Hermione, a chutando. Tive que me concentrar fortemente para não perder o bloqueio da minha mente naquele momento.

-o que essa garota tem de tão interessante?-perguntou ele me olhando firmemente.

Uma coisa que meu pai me ensinara muito bem, e que Snape reforçou, foi a oclumencia, o que provavelmente me salvara naquele momento. Pois se fosse outro, sem muito preparo, sem duvida já estaria morto.

-ela é a melhor amiga do Harry potter, isso se não for à namorada dele. -disse friamente.

Por incrível que parecesse eu vi satisfação no olhar frio de Voldemort.

-Pelo jeito você fez algo que realmente preste Malfoy...

Dei uma olhada em direção de Bellatrix e pude vê o olhar raivoso dela, dando-me uma grande satisfação.

-A coloque naquele lugar especial Scrimgeour. -a voz fria saiu num tom sarcástico, fazendo Rufus dá uma risada.

Eu o olhei pegando Hermione e tirando ela na minha visão. O que ele poderia fazer com ela, preocupava-me mais do que o fato de Bella sair dali logo depois que o Lorde cochichara no seu ouvido. O silencio que se seguiu dali, foi perturbador, eu ainda tinha meus olhos voltados para o local por onde Rufus saiu com Hermione, e fiquei assim por um longo tempo, acho que no mínimo cinco minutos.

-Você tem mais uma missão então que a minha atenção se voltou pára o Lorde.

-tudo o que o senhor ordenar Milord. -essa frase meu pai me ensinara muito bem, e tinha que dá os parabéns para ele por isso.

-Harry estima muitos seus amigos, sinto a angustia dele por não saber onde a maioria deles estão... E sei muito bem que a morte de alguém de grande importância poderia deixá-lo ainda mais fraco. -o sorriso dele deixou o seu rosto ainda mais monstruoso. - por isso me diga uma coisa, ele sentiria falta dela?

Ali estava meu dilema, se dissesse não, ele pouparia a vida dela? Mas se poupasse poderia eu então morrer? E se dissesse sim, será que realmente ele pouparia a minha?

-eu acho que fiz uma pergunta Malfoy.

-sim, ele sentiria. Ela é muito importante para ele, ela é sua amiga desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts... E sem duvida uma das razões dele continuar vivo, por conta da inteligência dela.

Lorde parecia cada vez mais interessado em Hermione, seus olhos eram naquele instante satisfação pura.

-então tiraremos dele a sua fonte de sabedoria. -disse ele ironicamente. -e você ira fazer esse serviço... Quero que a mate.

Senti o mundo girar naquele instante, mas não podia mostrar sentimento, e não poderia deixar o bloqueio se quebrar.

-sim milord, pode deixar que não vou lhe decepcionar. -curve-me quase tocando o rosto no chão.

Ouvi passos e me levantei, vendo Bellatrix entrando com um sorriso satisfatório no rosto.

-ela acordou Milord, e parece totalmente perdida... -olhou-me com um olhar vitorioso. -alguém utilizou obliviate nela, pelo menos é o que aparenta...

-eu usei...

-e porque você apagou a memória dela?-interrompeu Voldemort.

Logicamente que não poderia dizer a ele que fora ela mesma que pedira para fazer isso, pois não era uma ótima oclumente e sem duvida deixaria as coisas fugir dos seus controles sem querer. Tinha que seguir passo a passo o que a Hermione me falara.

-Por que era necessário, errei de demais no ano passado, e senti que tento alguém tão esperto como ela em minhas mãos, era necessária algumas precauções...

-mas não era necessário apagar a memória dela. -disse pela Bellatrix vindo em minha direção.

-ela sabia onde eu estava escondido, não podia deixar ela simplesmente com essa informação, tinha que apaga-la... Mas tenho certeza que ainda há muitas informações na mente dela...

-isso sem duvida. -voltou a falar Bellatrix virando para Voldemort.-dei uma pequena verificada, a garota sabe exatamente Harry esta, ou pelo menos pensa que sabe...

-onde?

-No Largo Grimmauld, numero 12.

Aquilo tudo acontecendo estava aos poucos fazendo perder o ar e o controle da minha oclumencia, era muitas noticias ruins de uma única vez.

-ótimo. -disse ele triunfantemente. -vá junto com ela Malfoy. -disse Voldemort olhando para mim, depois se virou para Bella. -descubra tudo que pode sobre Harry e depois deixe que ele faça o restante do serviço.

-sim Milord. -disse Bellatrix fazendo uma referencia incrivelmente exagerada diante dele. -vamos.

Levantei-me fiz uma pequena referencia e depois segui bella. Descemos para o porão daquela velha casa, e seguimos por um corredor estreito e comprido, ate uma porta de ferro, onde conseguia ouvir a voz de Mione e de Rufus, e o ultimo mais ria do que falava.

-acha mesmo que terei piedade de você?-a risada dele ecoou pelo corredor.

-pelo jeito Rufus esta se divertindo com ela lá dentro. -ouvi Bellatrix falar ao meu lado, mas nem a olhei, queria abrir logo aquela maldita porta.

A mulher com sua varinha magicamente abriram à porta a estava com sua varinha apontada para Hermione, e a garota estava um corte no rosto, e da boca também sai sangue.

-finalmente chegaram, eu pensei que ficaria sozinho nesta diversão. -disse ele perversamente olhando de mim para Bellatrix.

-pode sair, o Lorde mandou realizarmos um pequeno trabalho aqui.

Rufus bufou e em seguida se retirou do local, visivelmente contrariado.

-pronto loirinho, poderemos trabalhar sossegados, pronto para matar a sangue ruim...

-não vou matá-la!-gritei a pleno pulmões para aquela mulher, que se dizia ser minha tia.  
-então enfrente o lorde e diga isso para ele.-o olhar dela de deboche, desarmou-me sem necessitar de feitiços, pois a única arma que tinha em mãos naquele momento era o meu sentimento...


	9. Chapter 9: Sombra de um sentimento

**9° capitulo: Sombra de um sentimento.**

Senti todo o meu corpo temer enquanto Malfoy e Lestrange discutiam diante de mim, era a minha vida que estava em jogo, mas quem lutava por ela era o Malfoy. E não conseguia entender aquilo, eu ouvia ele falar daquela forma, mas não conseguia acreditar, como ele poderia esta do meu lado. E parecia que a informação que poderia explicar aquilo fora apagada da minha memória, pois a única coisa que conseguia lembrar era o momento que consegui fugir dos comensais na Bulgária após a morte de Uglus e kaiser. Mas sera que eu ainda estava na Bulgária? Estava tudo muito confuso.

-Seus pais estão mortos por causa dela, e ainda quer defende-la... E sem falar que foi o próprio Lorde que mandou você matá-la, tem certeza que quer passar por cima deste pedido?

A voz de Lestrange ecoou no meu ouvido, Malfoy tinha a missão de me matar? Mas não queria fazer a mesma?

-Não acho que seja ela a culpada pela morte dos meus pais.-Falou Malfoy encarando com determinação a sua tia, era possível o doninha esta fazendo isso, e por mim?

-Pela informação que recebi a culpada é ela .-Lestrange me encarou com seu sorriso frio e alucinado no rosto.-Não é mesmo senhorita Granger e futura senhora Krum?-Disse ela sarcasticamente.

Neste momento ? Malfoy me olhou atordoado, por que razão eu não sabia, ele parecia confuso, e furioso. Naquele instante temi pela minha vida.

-Eu...-tentei falar, mas meu corpo foi jogado com força para trás, fazendo a minha cabeça causar um barulho estrondoso no local.

-Abra a sua boca na hora que eu mandar.-A voz fria de Lestrange, causou mais arrepios pelo meu corpo.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo a minha força indo embora aos poucos, eu tinha me preparado para aquilo, já que todos os dias eu e Vitor conversávamos sobre isso, sobre o fato de que poderíamos se pegos, e a importância de ficarmos calados diante do inimigo. E era isso que eu necessitava fazer, ficar quieta.

Ajeitei-me ali da melhor forma, e encarei os dois. Malfoy me olhava com uma expressão que nunca tinha visto, ou já teria? Mais uma vez eu senti que faltavam muitas informações na minha mente. Não entendia a sensação prazerosa que sentia ao ver aqueles belos olhos azuis. Mas sem duvida sentia aquilo, por que estava começando a enlouquecer.

Lestrange deu um passo em minha direção seu olhar era penetrante, e em seus lábios um tipo de sorriso se formava.

-É melhor parar de discussões e começarmos logo o nosso trabalho.-Falou ela friamente.-Legilimens!

_O ar estava frio, dificultava ainda mais a caminhada de Hermione que carregava Krum. Os dois estavam alguns passos longe do hospital, e o búlgaro parecia que a cada segundo piorava._

_-Você tem que agüentar, você é forte.-Disse Hermione chorosamente._

_-Não se preocupe comigo Mione.- A voz fraca de Krum, cortou ainda mais o coração da morena._

_O peso dele já estava ficando insuportável, mas ela sabia que tinha que agüentar, pois ele tinha que ser levado para o hospital..._

-Que coisa mais meiga.

Eu senti um puxão dentro da minha cabeça, parecia que Lestrange tinha acabado de sair de dentro de mim. Que de certa forma era verdade, pois as minhas lembranças estavam sendo invadida pela bruxa. As lagrimas começaram a brotar nos meus olhos quando encarei Malfoy, que se encontrava ao lado da mulher, sua expressão era confusa para mim, não entendia direito o que a mesma queria dizer.

-Legilimens!

-Ahhhhhh!

_-Como você pode confiar numa carta?-A voz de Hermione era de preocupação, mas tinha em meio a ela um sutil alivio._

_-Você acha que eu realmente conseguiria salvar você se não estivesse feito isso?-Perguntou Krum num meio sorriso, segurando a mão da morena com carinho._

_-Bem...mesmo assim foi perigoso, e se a pessoa que mandou tivesse levando você para uma armadilha?_

_-Não sei por que mas eu confio na pessoa que me mandou a carta, Talvez por que eu aprendi que às vezes é nas horas mais difíceis que conseguimos enxergar melhor os caminhos certos_.

-Vamos um pouco mais além.-Ouvi ela falar, eu queria impedir ela, mas não tinha como. Estava entregue a ela, como estava já entregue a morte.-Legilimens.

_- O que exatamente estamos trás?- Perguntou Uglus que estava a dois passos de distancia de Hermione, e cada momento parecia que a distancia aumentaria, já que o homem andava rapidamente._

_-Infelizmente não posso falar, só preciso que o senhor me leve ate esse tal templo.-Falou ela olhando para nuca dele, dentando alcançar os passos do mesmo._

_-Bem senhorita seria mais fácil se eu soubesse o que exatamente você ira fazer lá._

_- E por quê?-Quis saber ela, dando passos mais largos._

_-Por que assim eu poderia lhe ajudar.-Explicou ele parando em frente de uma cabine telefônica..._

- O que você procurava?

Novamente aquela sensação de algo esta saindo de dentro de mim, invadiu o meu corpo. Apoiei-me com uma de minhas mãos no chão, fitei primeiro Malfoy, e depois Lestrange.

-Não irei falar.-Sussurrei.

Um jato azulado bateu contra o meu peito, e no mesmo instante eu senti uma forte dor, parecia que estavam queimando o meu corpo de dentro para fora. Eu ouvia o meu próprio grito ecoar por todo o canto, dos meus olhos que estavam cerrados, começou a caírem lagrimas. Quando Lestrange parou de utilizar o crucius em mim, estava respirando arfantemente, ainda sentindo uma forte dor. Meus olhos se abriram com dificuldade, mas não enxerguei o que estava a minha volta, pois neste mesmo instante o grito da Lestrange utilizando Ligilimens encobriu todo o ambiente, levando-me junto a ela para mais uma lembrança.

_-Você sabe que pode contar conosco Harry.-Disse Lupin com um sorriso maroto no rosto._

_-Eu sei.-Disse Harry retribuindo o sorriso.-Por essa razão, por confiar em vocês, que separarei a ordem, para missão Fênix..._

_-O que iremos procurar?-Quis saber Ginny que estava segurando a mão de sua melhor amiga nervosamente._

_-As horcruxes de Voldemort.-Disse simplesmente._

_-O que?-Perguntou a ruiva sem entender nada._

_-Eu explico.-Começou a falar Hermione, na verdade a mesma tinha ensaiado aquilo desde que soube do caso das horcruxes, sempre achara que precisaria explicar sobre as mesmas.-Voldemort dividiu a alma dele em sete partes, guardando as mesmas em lugares que ele julgara ser importantes e seguras. Para assim ele se "tornar imortal". Por essa razão que Harry precisa encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes._

A risada triunfante de Lestrange ao sair de minha mente, deixou-me desolada. Ela descobrira o que não era para ser descoberto. E sem duvida com isso as coisas ficariam difíceis para Harry e todo o resto da ordem. Abalada com esse ultimo acontecimento, as lagrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos. Não conseguia mais demonstrar minha força, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. E sentia-me inútil, como tinha sido na Bulgária, com todas aquelas mortes por causa de mim. Por causa do meu sangue. As lagrimas caíram ainda mais, fitava com certa ansiedade o chão, eu procurava por alguma luz, alguém que me ajudasse. Mas quem me ajudaria ali, Rony e Harry estariam sabendo da minha saída repentina da Bulgária? E mesmo que estivessem sabendo, quem poderia dizer aos mesmos sobre o meu paradeiro? E se na verdade eu ainda estivesse na Bulgária, Krum poderia então me salvar?

Essas perguntas martelavam na minha cabeça, estava desesperada, eu queria uma saída, eu queria que tudo desse certo.

Levantei um pouco a minha cabeça, vi Lestrange conversando com Malfoy, mas não conseguia ouvir o que eles falavam em sussurros.

-Você me ouviu bem?-Ouvi ela falar depois de um tempo, olhei o rosto de Malfoy, ele parecia confuso, o que ela pedira para ele?

-Sim ouvi, mas eu custo a acreditar.-Disse num tom deploravelmente irônico, parecia que todo aquele ambiente de tortura estava o afetando seriamente.

-Então acredite, não quero matá-la antes de falar com o Lorde, preciso saber exatamente o que ele acha deste assunto.

A mulher se retirou sem dizer mais nada, olhei para Malfoy, segurando outras lagrimas que queriam cair. Mas ele desfiou o seu olhar do meu, e se encostou na parede, olhando em seguida a janela que havia ali.

Por alguma razão insana, eu queria abraçá-lo, eu necessitava daquilo. Queria sentir os lábios dele nos meus.

-Para de pensar nisso.-Falei em tom alto, fazendo o loiro me olhar.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, esse desejo aumentou, não sei se era a minha insanidade já num estagio avançado, mas eu vi nos olhos dele ternura e paixão. Não pode deixar de rir alucinadamente de tal coisa.

-Esta ficando louca Granger?

A voz dele era seca, mas sentia que mesma foi forçada para ficar assim. Era como se ele estivesse cansado de ser Draco Malfoy, o desprezível Malfoy, que teve como sua importante missão matar um homem inocente e bondoso.

Parei de rir e o fitei com intensidade, reprimindo todos aqueles sentimentos.

-Quem parece louco aqui é você Malfoy.-Falei com desprezo, mesmo sentindo que não deveria falar assim com ele. Que diabos estava acontecendo comigo afinal?

Encostei-me na parede, olhei para janela, vendo que o céu estava nublado, parecia que estava preste a chover.

Naquele momento de silencio, as lembranças da velha Hogwarts vieram a minha mente. Os momentos prazerosos que passei junto com Harry e Rony. O nome Rony me fez sentir um nó na garganta, sentia algo por ele ainda, mesmo depois de jurar a mim mesma que não iria mais atrás dele, que não iria ficar mais lhe esse mesmo juramento que me fez ficar na Bulgária mesmo sentindo raiva daqueles que me rodeava, foi por isso também que aceitei o pedido de casamento de Vitor, quando ele ainda estava no hospital. Mas ali estava eu, trancafiada num lugar imundo junto daquele que sempre depositou em mim o verdadeiro significado do que é preconceito e ódio, não importavam naquele instante as juras que fiz, na verdade eu queria desfazê-la, por causa urgência de querer voltar a minha vida como era antes, sentia que era necessário desfazer aquele juramento e dá mais uma chance ao Rony. Quando pensava nisto meu olhar se encontrou com o do Malfoy que parecia me analisar com atenção.

Esqueci neste mesmo momento Rony e toda aquela historia de juramento. Senti meu coração amolecer, aqueles olhos acinzentados me invadia de maneira intensa, por alguma razão desconhecida por mim, eu queria senti-lo, queria tocá-lo. Neste impulso levantei-me, mas me revoltei comigo mesma em pensar nisto, em sentir isso, era nojento aquilo tudo. Querer sentir os lábios do inimigo, o mesmo que não pensara duas vezes antes de fazer o que fez em nome de um monstro.

Ainda meio tonta com as sessões de leglimenses fui ate ele, deixei todo a minha raiva de todos aqueles anos infernais que ele me fez passar, e tudo o que ele fez naquele ultimo ano percorrer pelo meu corpo, dando-me uma força a mais.

Quando dei por mim a meu punho fechado já tinha acertado com violência o nariz do loiro, que agora sangrava.

Dei um passo para atrás aterrorizada com que fiz, pois fiquei receosa com o que ele poderia fazer por causa daquilo.

Porem para minha surpresa, ele nada fez, simplesmente levou sua mão ate o nariz, e com um sorriso desdenhoso falou.

-Bela direita.

Como ele conseguia ser assim, tão frio? Avancei nele novamente, ate me esquecendo onde estava, e o perigo que poderia esta correndo fazendo aquilo.

Arranhei o rosto dele, e me agarrei em seu cabelo, puxando-o para baixo. Malfoy me empurrava, tentava me segurar. Mas o ódio de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, de toda aquela guerra, da minha vida sem grandes perspectivas, dominava o meu ser de forma intensa. Dei mais dois socos, deixando as lagrimas contida caírem.

-Por que você tem que ser assim?Por que você não poderia ser diferente?-Choramingava enquanto batia nele.

O rosto de Malfoy estava cheio de sangue, mas ele não se defendia com determinação, era como se estivesse deixando. Mas por quê?

Não me importava, continuei, dando-lhe chutes, socos, tapas e arranhões. Ate deixa-me cair no chão em prantos, odiava tudo aquilo, odiava quem eu era, quem Hermione Granger se tornara.

-Mate-me.-Sussurrei.

Malfoy sentou no chão, seu rosto sangrava muito, e um grande arrependimento tomou conta de mim. Engatinhei o ate, e ele deu-me a sua varinha, pensei naquele instante que ele ficara maluco.

-Eu sei que você cuidará de mim.-Disse ele com um sorriso de lado.

Queria dizer-lhe que estava errado, e utilizar um feitiço nele, mas não fiz nada disso. Eu cuidei realmente dele, quando estava fechando um pequeno corte que tinha no seu lábio inferior, aquela sensação perturbadora de sentir aqueles lábios adentrou em mim novamente, talvez a mesma sensação passou para Malfoy. Pois no momento seguinte, ele me puxou com força, fazendo nossos lábios se encontrar. Não me afastei, ao contrario o beijei calorosamente. Beijávamos como se aquilo fosse a razão da nossa existência, parecia que estávamos noutro mundo, onde não havia guerra, não havia essa estúpida idéia de sangues puros e ruins, sem Harry Potter e sem Voldemort, éramos só nos dois, num mundo perfeito. Que foi tirado de mim, como um ladrão tira algo valioso de seu dono. Senti uma dor por todo o meu corpo, afastei de Malfoy aos gritos, que ecoavam pelo quarto de pedra, na minha mão, ainda estava a varinha do loiro.

-Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente. – Consegui ouvi quando a o efeito do crucius passou.

-Vai se ferrar.-Bradou Malfoy, pegando a sua varinha com violência.-pensei que você não ia mas voltar...

-Logicamente que você iria amar não é? Ate consigo imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido aqui se não chegasse, você realmente afundou o nome Malfoy.-Lestrange falava numa mistura de raiva e sarcasmo.- Não que eu me importe, mas você não deveria esta se agarrando com essa sangue ruim, você quer se satisfazer pega uma garota que ao mesmo seja uma sangue puro...e não uma que alem de ser uma sangue ruim é também assassina de seus pais.

Minha respiração era fraca, ouvia cada palavra pronunciada pelos dois, mas não conseguia entender na afirmação de Lestrange, o que ela exatamente queria dizer com aquela historia que a culpa da morte dos pais de Malfoy era minha.

-Para de falar isso... se você realmente sente pela morte dos dois, porque você não tentou impedir?

-Desculpa-me garoto, mas não fui eu que preferi ir atrás do meu filho e ainda deixar que anta mandasse uma carta de ajuda para os inimigos, e muito menos fui eu que deixei uma sangue ruim denunciar tudo para os comensais.

Vi o olhar confuso de Malfoy, talvez o tom sincero da Lestrange finalmente o perturbara.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?-Perguntou ele depois de um tempo.

-A imunda ali.-Disse ela apontando com cara de nojo para mim.-Foi quem entregou o seu seja, sem ela seus pais ainda estariam vivos.

O que ela estava falando afinal? Parecia que eu estava num filme, onde varias cenas foram deletadas, deixando a compreensão do mesmo difícil. Porem o que mais me preocupou foi o olhar de fúria que Malfoy me lançou. Senti que naquele instante ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de me lançar um avada, talvez ele iria fazer isso mesmo. Mas foi segurado pela tia.

- O Lorde não quer que a mate agora, ele analisará casa dos Blacks. Temos que descobri como se entra nela, e depois que ele ver o que tem na mesma ele pensara o que exatamente fará com esse sangue ruim, por isso não faça besteira... Na verdade acho ate melhor você não entrar mais aqui.

Malfoy ficou um bom tempo me olhando, vi os lábios dele se mover, e algo do tipo 'por que não me contou?' foi o que eu consegui ler com os movimentos de seus lábios.

'Mas o que eu tinha que contar, e se tivesse por que eu contaria?' pensei olhando ele. Afinal o que estava acontecendo ali. Quando ele virou as costas e seguiu pela porta afora, senti um aperto no coração. Que não pude analisar por muito tempo, pois Lestrange usando a sua varinha me acorrentou na parede, e depois saiu dali com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios...

...

-Namorada? Desculpa 'tia' mas informaram você errado...  
-Não precisa se explicar Draquinho.-Ela deu um das suas risadas e se retirou dali não antes de falar.-Cuidado Draco você é tão traidor do sangue quando aquela família suja e pobretona que você odeia.  
Malfoy deu um suspiro e olhou para mim, eu estava chorando mais que nunca naquele aquela situação estava me cansando, e eu queria de qualquer maneira me explicar para Malfoy, achara ate estranho chamá-lo de Draco quando comecei a me explicar, porem sentia que deveria chamá-lo assim, como também sentia que ele merecia uma explicação. Mas antes de abrir a boca novamente para falar, ele grossamente interrompeu-me.  
-Viu o porquê você tem que ficar em silencio...Portanto antes de querer se explicar, ou querer dizer algo do que aconteceu, eu peço para que escolha ficar sem se explicar.  
nos olhamos por um tempo, o incrível era ver o que eu sentia refletido nos olhos azuis dele, que era desejo e desespero.

Mas aquele momento um tanto que mágico, se quebrou com um grito lá fora, Malfoy abriu a porta e um frio adentrou o quarto. E a minha alegria começava esvair de dentro de mim, como as minhas forças.

-Expec...- a voz de Belatrix ecoou pelo corredor, Malfoy estava com sua varinha em posição.

-Expectro Patrono!- Uma fumaça azulada, em forma de serpente surgiu da varinha de Malfoy, Seguindo para direção onde provavelmente se encontrava o Dementador. Porem em seguida ouviu um grito, e um jato de luz azul atingiu o peito de Draco o empurrando com força para trás, olhei apavorada para ele, mas não tive tempo de ficar o olhando, pois no minuto seguinte um homem de roupa preta e cabelos oleosos que iam ate os ombros entrou na cela, carregando Lestrange no colo.

-Espero que tenha força para sair daqui.-Disse ele olhando para mim.

Toda aquela historia realmente estava inacreditável ver Snape, meu ex-professor de poções e também assassino daquele que sempre estimei, me salvando. Mas aquela não era hora de se perguntar as razões dele esta fazendo aquilo tudo.

-Tenho sim.-Disse-lhe, tentando inutilmente retirar as correntes.

-Deixa que eu faço isso.-Disse ele colocando Lestrange no chão.

Com sua varinha em um instante ele retirou as correntes que me prendiam. Levantei-me com dificuldade, esfregando os meus pulsos, aquelas malditas correntes estavam me apertando demais. Olhei para Malfoy e algo se apoderou de mim, agachei ao lado dele, mas antes de toca-lhe a fase com meus lábios. Snape me puxou com violência.

-Esse namorico de vocês já causou muitos problemas.-Disse ele olhando seriamente para mim.

Imaginei que talvez Lestrange, ou ate mesmo Malfoy, falara sobre o beijo, por isso ele dissera aquilo. Meu ex-professor passou pela porta, e eu o segui. Atordoada ainda com os últimos acontecimentos. Logo depois que saímos, ele trancou a porta , olhei o corredor. O mesmo estava cheio de dementadores, deixando o ambiente mais obscuro e frio.

-É incrível o que podemos aprender quando lutamos para o lado negro.

A voz de Snape, era fria, numa mistura sutil de ironia. Estava extremamente incomodada com aquela situação, mas tinha que me agarrar na única chance de fuga, ou senão ficaria ali e morreria, ou enlouqueceria.

-Eles são fieis ao Lorde, por que o mesmo dá o que eles querem, pessoas para dá seus bem, dei mais de seis hoje. –Disse com um sorriso fraco, senti que ele não estava orgulhoso do que fizera, mas para que? Para me salvar?

Passamos pelos dementadores com cuidado, sentindo que talvez poderia ser atacada agarrei no braço de Snape. Senti que este estremeceu quando fiz tal coisa, mas nada disse ou fez. Simplesmente continuou a andar.

Fomos para uma sala escura, onde estavam quatro pessoas, desmaiadas? Não sei em que estado realmente estavam elas. E naquele momento nem queria saber, eram afinal todos comensais da morte, e mereciam aquilo tudo.

Saiamos em passos apresados, Cape repetia que logo ele chegaria, associe, esse 'ele', como Voldemort. Afinal quem mais seria?

Quando saímos daquela velha mansão, encontramos mais duas pessoas caídas, Snape olhou para mim e me puxou, vi ele esfregar o seu braço esquerdo antes de fazer isso.

-Não podemos mais perder tempo.

Saímos dos terrenos da casa, quando assim fizemos, Snape me abraçou fortemente e sussurrou um 'confie em mim', em seguida senti uma forte dor, não consegui enxergar mais nada depois disso...

Um cheio de terra molhada começou a me incomodar, abri os olhos devagar, a luz forte do sol, feriu a minha visão, que se acostumara com a escuridão. Senti o meu corpo molhado, e quando consegui abrir melhor os olhos vi onde realmente estava. Era um tipo de um bosque, e parecia que tinha chovido recentemente, pois estava tudo molhado, minhas roupas estavam sujas de lama. Levantei com dificuldade, ouvi a minha voz ao longe, me virei, e acabei caindo por causa da tontura que estava sentindo. Vi que eu levantara de costas para toca, e quem me chamava era uma garota de longos e lisos cabelos vermelhos.

-Ginny.-Sussurrei com um leve sorriso, finalmente estava em casa.

Deixe-me cair, sentindo um alivio por todo o meu corpo. Quando a ruiva se aproximou, ajoelhou ao meu lado, me abraçando.

-Estávamos preocupados com você.-Disse ela chorando.

Retribui o abraço, sentia tanta falta daquilo, de um abraço será que um dia teria aquele segurança que um dia tive, ter orgulho daquilo que eu era.

'não deveria temer ao sentir orgulho daquilo que você é Granger, pois quando mais foge da sua essência, mas fraca fica.'

Era a voz de Draco que ecoava na minha mente, mas quando ele disse isso para mim, e como era possível o mesmo dizer tal coisa.

Deixei mais uma vez um fato sem explicação de lado e sussurrei.

-Precisamos sair daqui, estou ficando com frio.

Ginny deu um leve sorriso, e se levantou me ajudando logo em seguida.

-Recebemos uma carta que você estaria aqui, mas papai achou que era mentira, talvez uma armadilha, mas como resolvi não ouvi-lo vim para cá.-informou ela com o seu jeito maroto.

-Ainda bem.-Disse numa voz fraca.

Seguimos para toca, sentia o cheiro do lugar, como se fosse a primeira vez que colocava o pé no local, fazia tanto tempo assim que não ia ate ali?

Sorri bobamente, quando chegamos ate a porta, agora um cheiro forte de chá invadia a minha abriu a porta, deixando a mesma escancarada.

-Adivinha quem esta aqui- A voz da ruiva cobriu todo o ambiente. Em menos de um minuto todo o hall de entrada estava cheio de gente, sr. e sra. Weasley, Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Fred e George, Fleur , Gui e Rony. Sendo que este ultimo tinha seus olhos marejados. Finalmente estava em casa. Mas sentia um vazio dentro de mim, um grande e horrível vazio. Deixei minhas lagrimas caírem desesperadamente.

'Pensei que você finalmente iria embora.

-Eu não disse que ia ficar, eu nunca quebro aquilo que eu digo Malfoy.'

A voz novamente do loiro veio a minha mente, como se fosse uma lembrança. Mas como?

-Hermione onde você estava?  
Rony nem deixou que eu lhe respondesse, simplesmente me agarrou num abraço apertado, e me beijou na boca. Em tempos antigos esse momento seria o mais maravilhoso que eu poderia viver, porem por alguma razão qual desconhecia, esse foi o pior momento, e nos meus pensamentos estava voltado completamente numa única pessoa Draco Malfoy.a confusão daquilo tudo estava me enlouquecendo, Rony parou de me beijar, com um belo sorriso no rosto. Como não poderia gostar daquilo? Como poderia pensar somente em Draco?

Levei a minha mão ate a cabeça, Molly como sempre se mostrou preocupada.

-Por Merlin Rony deixa ela respirar, venha querida.-Ela me tirou dos braços do ruivo, e enquanto passávamos entre os outros, eles me beijavam, davam tapinhas no meu ombro.

Quando por fim saímos dali me senti melhor, como eram contraditórias as coisas, quando estava naquele lugar horrível, desejava está na toca, com as pessoas que amo, com as pessoas que eu confio. Mas agora que estava ali, queria esta em outro lugar, e para minha surpresa a mesma era casa dos Blacks. Mas por quê?

Definitivamente o mundo virara de perna por ar, pelo mesmo o meu mundo. Não conseguia mais me entender, aquela Hermione centrada que sabia onde ir, e como fazer as coisas, agora estava totalmente perdida.

-Ficamos preocupados quando Krum entrou em contato conosco dizendo que fazia duas semanas que você tinha voltado para cá.

Olhei para Molly, estávamos naquele momento adentrando o velho quarto de Ginny.

-Duas semanas?-Perguntei espantada.

-Sim...Oh Merlin ficara tanto tempo trancada que perdeu a noção do tempo, não é?-a voz maternal e chorosa de Molly, deixou-me sufocada. Por alguma razão eu sabia que o lugar onde ficara aquele tempo todo não tinha sido aquele lugar imundo. E era para esse lugar que eu queria voltar.

Porem não disse nada, com ajuda da Sra. Weasley retirei a minha roupa suja e fui tomar um banho demorado, minhas lagrimas novamente começou a cair. Todo aquele acontecimento daquele dia infernal veio a minha mente.

Mas o que mais me perturbou naquele momento, foi a rejeição em relação ao beijo de Rony. Afinal, mesmo quando estava com o krum eu pensava nele. E por que não tinha gostado do seu beijo, e por que não me sentia mais em casa estando na toca.

Levei a minha mão ate o rosto e sussurrei.

-Você ficou longe daqui mais de um ano, é normal não se sentir em casa, como você sentia quando vinha aqui antes.

Após o banho me troquei, quando estava começando a secar o cabelo, ouvi batidas na porta.

-Entre.

Adentrou no quarto Harry e Rony.

-Como você se sente?-Perguntou Harry Gentilmente.

-Melhor.-Respondi com um leve sorriso.

-Ficamos preocupados.-Informou Rony se aproximando.

-Imagino que sim...-Tinha algo engasgado na minha garganta, que não deixei que saísse.

-Temos novidades...

- Eu também.-Interrompi Harry, tinha que falar logo de uma única fez sobre o que Lestrange descobrira- Voldemort esta sabendo que estamos em buscas das hocruxes dele.

Harry me olhou com espantando, e Rony ganhava uma colorização bem mais branca daquele que ele possuía.

-Mas como?-Quis saber Harry.

Em breves palavras contei a eles, sobre o que Lestrange fizera, e o que Malfoy também fez. Deixando de lado certos detalhes, como o beijo entre mim e o loiro.

-Por Merlin Mione...-A voz embriagada de preocupação de Rony, enjoou-me. Sentia raiva dele, sem motivo aparente.

-Não se preocupe Rony, estou bem agora... A única coisa que eu quero fazer é dormi.

-Tudo bem Mione, você merece.

Harry tocou de leve no meu ombro, e depois saiu. Rony deu dois passos em minha direção.

-Eu pensei que nunca mais a veria.

-E não seria uma boa coisa Ronald?-Perguntei friamente.-Afinal você mesmo não disse que era bom estarmos afastados?-Lembrei-me da carta que recebi quando estava na Bulgária apenas um mês. Uma carta que mexera muito comigo, que me fez chorar dias e noites, a mesma que me fez jurar que teria uma vida sem Rony Weasley.

-Hermione...

-Estou cansada Rony, por favor deixe-me descansar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou. ' é só o cansaço' pensei indo em direção a cama ' quando estiver mais descansada tudo ficara normal'. Fechei os olhos e deixei o sono me conduzir...

**#S#O#N#H#O#**

_As velas de chamas bruxuleantes iluminavam o quarto onde se encontrava Draco e Hermione. A morena estava sentada sobre o chão frio, com um livro na mão, tentando se o plano já estava pronto, e a hora de iniciá-lo se aproximava._

_O nervosismo os dominavam, mas um som de passos lhe tirou daquele ambiente tenso, fazendo-a ouvir um grito que pronunciara o seu nome._

**#F#I#M#D#O#S#O#N#H#O#**

-Hermione!

Eu acordei suada, e vi que Ginny estava perto de mim, com uma expressão de preocupação estampado no seu rosto pálido.

-O que foi?-Perguntei sentando na cama.

-Você tem que se levantar...-A voz dela era chorosa.

-O que foi, fale!- Exclamei ao sentir a tensão de sua fala.

-Há comensais aqui...


	10. Chapter 10: A frieza da morte

10° capitulo: A frieza da Morte.

(trecho do 7° capitulo)*Ela passou sua mão pelo rosto e desencostou da parede, caminhou em direção ao quarto, ouvindo então alguém bater na porta* Hermione caminhou em passos rápidos até a mesma já pronta para falar algo ao seu amigo. Mas antes de chegar a porta foi arrombada, fazendo a morena cair no chão batendo fortemente sua cabeça.

Os dois comensais que adentraram o lugar estavam com os rostos mascarados, e determinados a terminarem de uma vez o trabalho que tinham para fazer naquele lugar.

Hermione sentia uma forte dor na cabeça, e mal conseguia enxergar os homens a sua frente. Sentiu uma mão fria a puxando. Olhou para lado preocupada com klays, mas surpreendeu-se com o que viu. O moreno estava cumprimentando o outro comensal,e ele o chamava de francês.

-Traidor!-Gritou Hermione enquanto o outro comensal a puxava para fora do quarto.

Klays deu um sorriso de lado para ela, e se virou em seguida para o comensal à sua frente.

-Quero que a família Ballakovs seja solta, e que nada aconteça com aqueles que ajudaram essa miserável

-Veremos isso ainda! Afinal é você quem diz que ela é a tal amiga do Potter, ainda não temos provas.

-Mas é ela sim! E você tem que me prometer que nada de ruim acontecera aos outros... - _Disse Klays_

-Caso o Lorde queira todos vivos, eles ficarão. Caso contrario, você e aquelas corja de traidores do sangue, terão exatamente o que merecem! - respondeu o comensal.

Mesmo à distancia, Hermione conseguiu ver o corpo de Klays tremer diante da fala fria do comensal.

-Por favor faça de tudo para... - _Klays tentou argumentar _,mas o homem interrompeu rindo, divertindo-se com apelação do homem a sua frente.

-Você acha mesmo que me esforçarei para salvar suas patéticas vidas? Acorda! Ninguém ira ajudar! Você está mais perdido que essa nojenta de sanque-sujo !! -_Disse o comensal._

Klays deu uma olhada em direção a Hermione, _que por sua vez via uma mistura de tristeza e arrependimento surgirem no olhar de Kays_. Porém, a morena naquele momento não conseguia sentir pena dele, já que odiara a decisão que ele _tomara,_ e achava que ele merecia algum castigo.

O comensal que estava conversando com ele, se virou e foi até onde estava Hermione e o outro comensal que ainda a mantinha como sua refém:

-Acho que nosso serviço termina por aqui, vamos logo...

-Lacarnum Inflamaro.-A voz de klays ecoou no quarto.

O feitiço atingiu o comensal que estava de costas para o rapaz. Enquanto este se debatia com o fogo que o consumia, o outro comensal jogou Hermione contra a parede e apontou sua varinha para o rapaz.

-Avada Kevada!

Hermione deu um grito agudo, vendo o corpo sem vida de Klays caindo no chão de madeira.

-Aquamenti!-Conjurou o comensal em direção ao outro, o atingindo com uma jato de água.

Quando o fogo finalmente se apagou o comensal caiu no chão com serias queimaduras.

-Vamos logo.-Bradou o outro.

Mas o homem nem conseguia falar somente gemia de dor.

-Viu o que você fez sua sangue ruim! Crucius!

Hermione escorregou pela parede, e caiu no chão sentindo dor por todo seu corpo. Seus gritos causavam uma satisfação doentia para aquele que a torturava.

-Estupefaça! - Aquém gritou, e o homem encapusado que torturava Hermione foi jogado para trás, e caiu desacordado.

-Hermione.!!! - Disse o rapaz que a pouco salvara Hermione...-

A morena olhou para seu amigo e deu um fraco sorriso.

-Ainda bem que você chegou. - Disse ela - Ele nos traiu, Klays disse a esses comensais onde e que eu sou...!!!

-Vem comigo.- Ele a pegou fortemente.

-Obrigada krum.-sussurrou ela antes de abraça-lo, deixando uma lagrima amarga cair...

A loira estava respirando com dificuldade por causa da pressão que o Rapaz fazia enquanto a pressionava contra parede gélida.

-Chega de traição!-Gritou Malfoy com um olhar alucinado- O que exatamente você disse a eles?

-Na..Na...Nada.-Respondeu ela com dificuldade.

-Tem certeza- A voz dele alterada, fez ela fechar os olhos.

-Por...

-Fique quieta.

Hermione não olhava a cena, estava de costas para eles olhando o conteúdo da mala da mulher. Vendo pela primeira vez as cartas que estavam destinadas a ela. As quais esperara durantes meses. Cartas respostas às que mandara a seus amigos, ou até mesmo, aquelas que eram simplesmente para matar saudades, que seus amigos lhe enviaram, mas que ela nunca recebera. Entre várias que ali estavam, ela pegou uma escrita em pergaminho velho, sua mão tremula abriu.

O conteúdo já era conhecido por ela, Malfoy mesmo já contara sobre o acontecimento, e mesmo que não tivesse dito, ela soubera através de terceiros quando ainda estava na Bulgária.

-Por que você escondeu todas essas cartas?-Perguntou a morena ainda olhando o pergaminho em sua mão.

Mas a loira continuou em silêncio.

-Não ouviu a pergunta dela?-Questionou Malfoy__com voracidade.

-Por...Saia...

Hermione se virou e foi até os dois, retirando malfoy de perto dela.

-Pronto! Agora diga! - Disse Hermione .

Malfoy olhou o perfil enfurecido de Hermione, a única vez que ele a vira naquele estado foi quando a mesma pensara que ele havia traído ela.

-Não...Queria...Que você...Esperança... - Disse a mulher com dificuldade em respirar.

Os olhos da garota brilhavam por causa da raiva, e das lagrimas que começavam aparecer.

-Eu pensei que meus melhores amigos tivessem me esquecido...Você realmente merece morrer.- A frieza da voz dela, assustou até mesmo Malfoy.

O loiro abraçou Hermione, retirando-a de perto da loira.

-Acalma-se, não esqueça que eu preciso de você! - Disse Draco...

-Eu sei, eu sei... - Respondeu Hermione .

Ele a envolveu fortemente em seu abraço, enquanto ela se aconchegava em seu peito.

-Você fica bem enquanto eu arrumo as coisas? - Draco perguntou.

-Sim, ficarei sim... - Hermione Respondeu .

-Eu mandei um recado para ordem, logo eles estão aqui. - Disse Draco, com voz tranquilizadora.

-Ok. - Ela concordou.

Ele a soltou, e voltou para perto da loira.

-Vamos... - Disse Draco.

_(parte escrito por Lunna potter)_

- Por que você fez isso? Traiu o Lorde das Trevas desse jeito, já não bastava você não ter conseguido completar a tarefa que ele te deu? - Lucius gritava para seu filho.

- Por favor Lucius, controlasse! - Narcisa tentava acalmar seu marido.

-Não Cissa, você não vê? Não entendo? Ele se aliou a Santo Potter... agora quero ver, se o seu Santo Potter poderá te salvar! -Disse Lucius indo ao encontro do filho, que pela primeira vez em sua vida o encarou.

- Você parece bem satisfeito com a burrada que você fez ! Parece feliz! Como se já não bastasse a vergonha que você impôs ao nome da famíla, a desonra da família Malfoy, tinha que ser meu filho! -Disse ele - Além de não conseguir...

- Já chega! - Gritou Draco, cortando o discurso que seu pai fazia...- não aguento mais você falando, me enchendo com essa besteira de desonra da família Malfoy...- Gritou Draco

- Como ousa me desrespeitar moleque? - Esbravejou Lucius - Você desonrou a família duas vezes, a primeira quando falhou com a missão que o Lorde das Trevas deu a você, e depois, se unindo ao Potter...

-Eu desonrei a família? Você tem certeza disso? - Disse Draco, agora usando a mesma tonalidade de voz que seu pai- Eu pelo menos, só falhei uma vez...Finalizou com voz irônica.

-O que quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou Lucius com frieza na voz.

-Ora, ora, papai, poupe-me de listar suas derrotas, Potter tem te derrotado desde que tinha 12 anos, ou o senhor se esqueceu que ele descobriu o seu plano para acabar com os sangue-ruins da escola? E pelo que soube, o Lorde das Trevas está tão insatisfeito comigo, quanto com o senhor...ou terei que refrescar sua memória, em relação a sua derrota para o Potter e os fedelhos da AD no ministério? Humilhante, pelo que soube...

- Já chega- disse Lucius apontando a varinha para o filho, que também sacou a sua ...

- Vai enfrente - Desafiou Draco .

- Não me tente, seu moleque - Respondeu Lucius.

- Já chega! - Disse Narcisa, e interpondo entre os dois- Temos que sair daqui antes que nos encontrem. _ (fim da parte escrita por Lunna Potter)_

Um silencio ocupou todo o local, mesmo com o clima pesado, os três tinham que se unirem naquele momento, para então se salvarem. Narcisa também pegou a sua varinha, afinal todos ali tinham que estarem preparados para o pior.

Neste instante os vidros da janelas próximas a eles se estilhaçaram. Seus olhares fitaram o mesmo ponto, o local por onde os comensais adentraram.

-Poupe a vida dele.-Choramingou Narcisa para um dos comensais, ficando diante de Draco.

O rosto pálido do garoto tinha agora pequenos cortes por causa dos estilhaços de vidros que o acertaram, e sua coragem se esvaia juntamente com seu sangue, escondendo-se atrás de seus pais.

-O Lorde quer ele morto.-disse Rufus desdenhosamente.

-Mate-me e deixe-os em paz .- Disse Lucius, que estava ao lado de sua mulher.

Draco via e ouvia todo o desenrolar da situação, lembrando das palavras de Snape 'você não viverá muito desta forma Draco.' E naquele instante, mais que nunca, ele via que seu ex-mestre estava certo. Ele não viveria muito. 'pouco me importo se pelo menos eu morrer fazendo algo com as minhas próprias mãos, já será satisfatório ... 'Lembrou ele de suas próprias palavras ao se colocar diante de seus pais.

-Draco...-Sussurrou nervosamente Narcisa.

-Os Deixarão em paz, após fazerem o trabalho de vocês? - Perguntou Draco...

Os comensais, que eram no total quatro, sorriram friamente.

-Isso é um pedido garoto? Quer salvar a vida dos seus pais?- O comensal mais alto falara sarcasticamente.

-Sim, eu quero salvar a vida dos meus pais.-Respondeu com um sutil tom de orgulho.

Rufus se pôs à frente dos comensais, sua varinha em punhos, pronto para utilizar-la. Pronto para colocar um fim em tudo aquilo.

Draco abaixara a guarda, ambos braços colados ao seu corpo. Enquanto via seu assassino pronto para fazer o que lhe havia sido designado, ele sentia a respiração forte de sua mãe, e um soluço. Sem dúvida ela estava chorando. Mas o loiro não se virou, não queria ver a dor que estava causando fazendo aquilo. Porém ele também não queria fazer aquilo em vão.

-Eles ficarão bem?-reforçou a pergunta.

-O Lorde mandou matarmos você, por essa razão não vejo por que eles morrerem.-Respondeu o outro irônicamente.

Draco deu um suspiro de alívio, e depois deu um passo à frente... Os acontecimentos seguintes foram tão rápidos que ele não teve tempo de acompanhar.

Ele sentiu somente seu corpo ser jogada para outro lado, enquanto um jato esverdeado passa raspando pelo seu ombro.

O seu corpo se encontrou num baque alto a parede. Sentiu em seguida um liquido escorrer pelo seu rosto...Sua visão foi escurecendo, sentindo juntamente as suas forças sumirem... Quando por fim toda aquela sensação acabou, ele olhou a sua volta, viu o lugar que estava minutos atrás, contemplou sua mãe caída , e seu pai lutando contra dois comensais, enquanto os outros dois tentavam desesperadamente se salvarem das chamas que envolvia seus corpos.

-Mãe.-Murmurou ele ao se levantar.

Em passos vacilantes ele se aproximou da sua mãe, sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo, quando a viu de perto. Seus olhos azuis estavam abertos, olhando para o nada. Ele caiu ao lado dela, pouco se importando com o duelo que acontecia naquele sua mão tremula, ele começou a cariciar os cabelos loiros de sua mãe, sentindo a culpa lhe consumindo.

-Draco saia daqui.-Lucius gritava frenéticamente, enquanto tentava derrubar um dos dois comensais que lutava com ele.

Draco olhou na direção dele, olhou depois para os outros comensais, que naquele momento estavam caídos no chão já com as chamas devorando os corpos a cena se tornara para sua visão, um momento de derrotada e tristeza. Ele não queria sair, ali seria o lugar que morreria, afinal não tinha razão para continuar vivendo.

-Draco!-gritou Lucius novamente, fazendo o garoto olha-lo.

A angustia na voz do pai, lhe fez enxergar a situação de outra forma.'Não seria ele egoísta, simplesmente morrendo ali, enquanto seus pais sacrificaram-se para salva-lo?'

Num impulso ele se levantou, seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o chão, a procura de sua varinha que caiu quando ele foi jogado em direção a parede. Mas não encontrou a mesma, apenas viu duas varinhas, provavelmente eram dos comensais que naquele instante viravam pó. Ele olhou para sua mãe, vendo a varinha dela ainda em suas mãos. Ele carinhosamente a retirou de sua dona, e se juntou ao pai.

Parecia que isso dera mais ânimo aos comensais, em particular ao Rufus, que naquele momento começou a conjurar vários feitiços, todos em direção ao loiro.

-Sai daqui!-Gritou novamente Lucius.-você continuando aqui, será pior.

-Eu não vou...expelliarmus!-Disse Draco em direção a varinha de Rufus.

-Protego!-Gritou o outro ricocheteando a feitiço de Draco.

-Avada...

-Everte Statum!-Conjurou Draco em direção ao comensal, fazendo o mesmo voar longe, enquanto a sua varinha deixava escapar um pequeno jato de luz verde, que foi para direção dos dois Malfoys.

-Imperius!-Falou Lucius.

Rufus parou, o braço que estava segurando a varinha foi abaixando devagar, enquanto seus olhos fitavam o ponto qualquer da respirava com dificuldade, Draco deu uma leve olhada para o pai, e viu que ele estava sangrando.

-Pai.-Disse o rapaz se aproximando dele.

-Saia daqui Draco, fuja.

-Nã aqui...

-Não vê que desta forma você somente piora as coisas?

O rapaz se afastou do pai, um pouco atordoado. Lucius desviou o seu olhar do filho e mirou Rufus que naquele instante estava se liberando do feitiço.

-Vai logo Draco.

-Não...

-Por favor!

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, pai e filho com seus sentimentos a mostra, mas sem tempo de apreciar os mesmos um com o outro.

-Isso realmente é muito comovente!-Os dois ao mesmo tempo se viraram para o homem.- pena que terei que acabar com isso...Primeiro o pai...

-Sai da...

-...Avada Kevada!

Draco não chegou a ver o corpo do pai cair no chão. Desaparatou do local, que ficara escondido por vários dias, antes de vê tal cena, indo parar defronte a sua velha casa, ainda sentindo o frio que a morte causava...


End file.
